Chibi Who?
by Jirachi
Summary: The Bladebreakers go on vacation to Florida! And two of them turn chibi! Chapter 10 finally up!
1. Vacation Begins!

Jirachi says: Okay, this is my first fic that I decided to submit, but not the first I've written. The other ones didn't inspire me enough to continue, so they ended up being deleted. I'll put these a/n's at the end in later chapters, but I had to put this first this one time, okay? And one more thing, I never saw the first season of Beyblade, the earliest episode I saw was in V-Force and it was the one where Tyson was in the hospital after the island episode(Max imitated a doctor in that one!). I do know about the characters and what SOME of them look like: Lee, Mariah, Emilie, Enrique, Tala, Robert, Oliver, Johnny, and probably some more that I'm forgetting.  
  
I know this isn't an original idea, but it's been on my mind for a while, I'll like put a new chap up maybe once a week so you guys get plenty of time to review.  
  
Everyone is in their V-Force outfits, and I've already written the second and third chapters, because I really had nothing else to do. The ages: Kai & Ray are 16, Tyson, Hilary, & Max are 15, & Kenny is 14.  
  
THANKS A WHOLE LOT TO REIVEN!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE HELP ME FIGURE THIS PLACE OUT!!!!!!!  
  
I couldn't figure out the document uploader, Reiven told me how, and I would have uploaded this story yesterday, but my computer was really acting weird, again. It's got an attitude, and my Mom says it because of the cookies in the computer. O_o I thought she was talking about the Oreos in the cookie jar. . .  
  
Chibi Who? Chapter 1  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (a/n) Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and if I did, I would be really rich and plus I'm not smart enough to create a show like Beyblade(No way I'd think of a show where spinning tops with bit beasts in them battle each other!).  
  
Ray(Ray is spelled like this at beyblade.com!) was busy making supper for everyone, again. This was only the third night of their little 'vacation,' and he was already tired of Tyson's complaining, Max's turn-on, turn-off, hyperness, Hilary's arguing and yelling, Kenny's spazzing out, and Kai's, well, Kai's I-don't-care-at-all personality. Everyone was going crazy, and they were supposed to stay here for a month and have fun?  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ The Bladebreakers walked into Mr. Dickinson's office, all of them (yes, including Kai!) looked worn out.  
  
"Do you all know why I called you here?" Mr. D. asked them.  
  
They all (ALL of them!) shook their heads very tiredly.(Is that even a word?)  
  
"Well, you all have been working very hard with your training. Except I notice that every time you come to my office, you look more worn down than before!" He said.  
  
"So, I've decided to give all of you a little treat." He reached into a drawer under his desk and pulled out a brochure.  
  
"You will all be spending a one-month vacation in Key West, Florida!" He held up a picture of a beautiful beach. "Hilary can also go, if her parents say it's alright of course."  
  
All of their reactions were different. Tyson's mouth dropped open, his eyes popped, and he fell face first on the floor. Max's mouth started twitching, until he jumped up into the air, and "whooped!." He also jumped around the office. Hilary smiled a huge smile, then clapped her hands, and hopped in place. Ray looked a bit startled at the news, then just smiled his casual smile. Kenny became excited, but then started worrying about what could happen to them. Kai raised one of his eyebrows, as though the whole thing would never work.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~ Of course, Kai had been partially right. They had all gotten along the first part of the first day. Unfortunatly, when they'd gone to the beach, Tyson was acting all arrogant. He was being an "attention craver," and he was doing it quite well. Gloating and acting very immature.  
  
Hilary got mad at Tyson, and soon there was a huge verbal fight that almost got physical. Since then, only Ray, Kai, and Max had gone to the beach. Kenny always had to stay behind to make sure Tyson and Hilary didn't fight, beings as no one else would take the job.  
  
Ray looked down at their supper. He was almost done since the majority of the food was on the table. He finished the gravy, and brought it out into the dining room. Ray set it right next to the mashed potatoes, which were in the middle, and took his place at the table. (okay imagine Ray in some place at the table, Kenny is on the left of him. Order around from Kenny to Ray: Kenny, Hilary, Kai, Tyson, Max, then Ray. The chairs are really fancy, kay? Rhyme! Details later)  
  
When Ray sat down, he looked up at everyone, then nodded. Tyson immeadiatly lunged at the food, putting mashed potatoes & gravy, green beans, pork chops, corn, a tangerine, some pineapple, a kiwi, some mango, and a banana. He would, of course, eat dessert later, which was in the refridgerator.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes. Ray hoped she wouldn't make a comment, and he hoped that Tyson wouldn't do something that would make her comment.  
  
The rest of them took a fair share of food. Ray didn't take very much, so he finished first. He watched the others eat.  
  
'Wow, I can remember when Kai ate with us the first time, and he gave up his food to Tyson.' Ray smiled to himself at the thought. 'Hilary did the same thing too.'  
  
Next to finish was Kai, then Hilary, Kenny, Max, and finally Tyson, who had cleaned up everything. Luckily, Tyson still hadn't made Hilary mad. Maybe they would make up tonight. Maybe. . .  
  
Ray got up to get the cake that Max had picked out that morning, and that Kai had ended up buying. Ray walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. The cake was still there. It was a marble (that's a cake with vanilla and chocolate in it, in case you didn't know) cake, with a picture of the beach on it, and underneath the picture it said: Key West, Florida. Max had nagged and nagged Kai to the point where Kai had said, "ALL RIGHT ALREADY! I'LL BUY THE *beep* CAKE!"  
  
As he reached in to get it out, Tyson called from the dining room.  
  
"Hey, Ray! Could you get us some drinks while you're up? We didn't have any during dinner."  
  
"Yeah, sure Tyson." Ray responded. He grabbed the cake, removed the lid, and set it on the counter. "Who wants a drink?"  
  
Various replies of "ME!" were heard from the dining room.  
  
'Well, might as well make drinks for everybody.' Ray thought. He took out 6 cups and filled them with water.  
  
Tyson suddenly came bounding into the kitchen. "Ray, could I have a lemonade? Please! Pretty please with suger on top and ice cream and strawberries and a cherry and whipped cream and peanuts and chocolate syrup and Reeses Pieces and mints and almonds and walnuts and carrots and. . . WAIT! Not carrots! But maybe some Hershey's kisses and hugs and I'll give you a hug and with some more sugar and more ice cream and more strawberries and more cherries and more whipped cream and more peanuts and more chocolate syrup and more Reeses Pieces and more mints and more almonds and more walnuts and more carrots and. . . WAIT! Not carrots! But maybe some more Hershey's kisses and hugs and I'll give you another hug and with even more sugar and with even more ice cream and-"  
  
"TYSON!!! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Hilary yelled from the dining room.  
  
'Oh no.' Ray thought. This was just great.  
  
"HA! Why don't you come in here and make me?" Tyson said back.  
  
Sure enough, Hilary came stomping into the kitchen, dragging along with her 1 Kai, 1 Max, and 1 Kenny. They didn't seem to be able to hold her back.  
  
"I'll make you shut up Tyson!"  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"Me and this army!" She took her fist back, broke free from the three boys holding her, and lunged at Tyson. Unfortunatly, Tyson was standing in front of Ray, who was standing in front of the cups of water and the cake. Her fist went flying for Tyson, who dodged, and her fist went for Ray; however, Ray was too fast and jumped to the left, and Hilary's fist went for the food.  
  
The cake, being ruined since Hilary had done most of the damage to that, was everywhere. On Ray's face, in Tyson's hair, Hilary's hands, face, and clothes, and some had even gotten over to the other three. The cake was also in two of the cups of water, since the other four cups were too far away.  
  
Ray shot death glares at everyone. Tyson didn't seem to notice though, as he ran to the cupboard, took out the container of lemonade mix, took out a spoon, and began scooping out the lemonade into the glass. Hilary had managed to recover though, and went for Tyson as he was putting the fourth in, so the last tablespoon of mix went into the cup next to Tyson's as he went down.  
  
Hilary began her assault on Tyson as she slapped him in his face, on his shoulders, his back, his arms, and when Tyson realised he was being beaten up by a girl, he retaliated by defending himself. He managed to push her away for enough time to get up. She stood up too, and Tyson was about to throw a punch at her, until. . .  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!!! GET OUT! GET OUT!! GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!!!" Ray was furious. They all ran out, or Tyson started running out, then grabbed his glass and continued out of the kitchen with the rest of the 'kids.'  
  
Ray decided just to make lemonade. So, he got another spoon, and put four tablespoons of mix into each of the cups remaining, then brought them into the dining room.  
  
Tyson still had the cake in his hair, and he didn't seem to mind, since he was reaching his hand up and putting it in his hair, then licking his hand. Hilary had obviously gone to her own room to clean up. Max, Kai, and Kenny left the cake on their faces. They didn't have very much, though, and all they needed to do was wash their faces.  
  
"Here are the drinks. Now, NO more argueing until morning, NO more doing ANYTHING rude until morning, and NO MORE TALKING UNTIL MORNING!!" Ray said(or shouted).  
  
They all nodded. "Good." Ray said calmly. "Now, were going to drink this, then were going to watch TV, and then we're going to bed. Got it?"  
  
They all nodded again. Ray smiled. They didn't dare mess with Ray when he was mad. Only a fool would do that. Tyson even knew where, or relatively knew where, the boundary was for stepping over.  
  
Tyson took his cup of lemonade, and sipped it. He then tasted a displeasing taste in his mouth.  
  
'YUCK!' He thought. 'This tastes like, uhg, NOT lemonade.' He chanced a glance (I made something rhyhm! Another point for me!) at Ray, who was perfectly content with his drink. Tyson didn't know what to do. He didn't dare spit it out, Ray would be even more angry than he already was, but Tyson couldn't swallow it. Then he realised that he had no other choice.  
  
He mustered up all his strength, and swallowed the horrible drink. He than let out his breath rather loudly, which attracted looks from the others at the table.  
  
"Do you have a problem with your drink?" Ray asked in a too-sweet-innocent voice.  
  
"N-n-n-no. I-I'm just so full f-from supper that I-I couldn't eat or d- drink another b-bite or bit." Tyson said.  
  
"Wow! Tyson, you're actually full? That's amazing!" Max said.  
  
Kai took a sip of his drink a found a horrible taste in his. Of course, he didn't choke. He swallowed it, and then looked in the cup, there was cake in his drink.  
  
'Hn. I knew I shouldn't have bought that cake, it tastes horrible with lemonade.' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Kai stood up and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the sink, put his hand under, got the cake off his face, emptied his glass into the sink, turned off the sink, and put his glass with the dirty dishes. He decided to give Ray a break, so he cleaned up the kitchen, but he wasn't going near the dishes.  
  
Kai then left the kitchen, and made his way towards the hallway. As he walked into the room he shared with Ray and Tyson(this is the master bedroom, kay?), Hilary came out of the room across from the room Kai was going into.  
  
Tyson suddenly felt tired. He got up, and as he was walking away, Ray (another rhyme! 3 points!) called in a sing-songy voice, "Tyyysooon, we're gonna be watching the teeeeeeeeeveeeeeee. Did you forgeeeeeet?"  
  
Tyson turned on his heel, and retorted with, "You didn't say that to Kai!"  
  
Hilary walked out of the hallway passed him, "That's because Kai acts his AGE when he's on a vacation with his friends."  
  
Tyson glared at her, "Hey, no one asked YOU for your useless opinion, okay? Besides, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. If you guys aren't gonna give me permission, I'll be glad to ask someone who already-"  
  
"Is asleep?" Hilary said.  
  
"Yeah. WAIT! NO!" Tyson was irritated. "NOT THAT! I MEANT- He's asleep?"  
  
"See for yourself, Tyson." Hilary said.  
  
Tyson and Ray both looked into their room to see Kai in his bed, the covers over him slowly going up and down.  
  
"Alright, Tyson." Ray said. "You can go to bed, as long as you go to sleep, okay?"  
  
Tyson nodded, and went to the bed nearest the door that was his. (Kai's is on the other side of the room next to a window, and Ray's is in the middle)  
  
Kenny was next for bed, then Max, who shared a room with Kenny. Hilary went to sleep next, and after Ray had washed the dishes, he went to the master bedroom and layed down on his bed, and fell asleep at 10:00 pm.  
  
~~~At 6:00 am~~~ Kai opened his eyes and sat up. Something was. . . different. Everything seemed the same, so what was different?  
  
He pulled the covers off, put his feet over the side of the bed, and touched them to the. . . air? He looked down, and gasped. His feet were at least a foot away from the floor. He slowly came down. The top of his bed was at his chin. He could have sworn that the last time he was here, which was last night, the top had always touched his thigh.  
  
He walked over to the door only to find himself tripping on his own socks. They were WAY too big for him! Kai's eyes widened in terror as he ran out of his room.  
  
'Thank goodness Ray or Tyson left the door open.' He thought as he ran out. 'I wouldn't have been able to reach the doorknob.' He got to the end of the hallway, and his scarf fell off. He tried desperately to keep his shirt and pants on, without very much success. By the time he reached the mirror in the living room, his pants had fallen off. The only article of clothing on him was his shirt, which dragged on the floor like a too-big dress. He looked in the mirror, and he screamed in a high voice.  
  
~~~Ray, Kai, and Tyson's Room: Ray's POV~~~ I was sleeping peacefully when I heard an earsplitting scream. I jolted up and looked around, Kai wasn't in his bed, and it appeared Tyson wasn't in his either. WAIT!!! I shot out of bed and looked at Tyson's bed. There was a lump in it, but before I could look under the covers, I heard loud shrieking from the living room.  
  
I forgot about Tyson and ran out the room door towards the sound. I was at the end of the hallway when I tripped over something. I looked to see what it was and it was. . . KAI'S SCARF?!  
  
I looked around the hallway filled with articles of clothing, all of them belonging to Kai. Before I could wonder why(Rhyme! 4 points!), I heard more screaming from the living room. I got up and ran through the dining room, and into the living room. I found myself looking at. . . A LITTLE BOY?!  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~ Ray stared into blue eyes. Huge, blue eyes, eyes that were full of. . . anger. He gasped at the sight of a boy that had two-toned blue hair, blue triangles on his cheeks, a black, sleeveless tanktop(that looked like a dress), and BLUE eyes.  
  
"RAAAAY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEE!?!?!?!?" Said the boy in a very babyish voice that sounded kind of like Hilary's voice, except a tiny bit lower.  
  
'How does he know my name?' Ray thought. "Who are you?"  
  
The little boy gave him a death glare that was very familiar. He narrowed his eyes to make himself look even more intimidating.  
  
"K-K-K-Kai?" Ray said cautiously, approaching him slowly.  
  
"Who else did you think it was? Now, answer me! Why am I little, Ray?" Kai asked.  
  
"Kai. What on earth happened to you?" Ray said, kneeling down in front of Kai.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I JUST ASKED!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Max's voice came from the dining room. The lights turned on and Max looked at Ray, kneeling in front of a little boy.  
  
"Who's he, Ray?" Max asked. Kenny walked up behind Max.  
  
"I-I think it's-" Ray answered, but was cut off by. . .  
  
"DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW IT'S WAY TOO EARLY TO BE UP? YOU SHOULD ALL BE IN BED!" A female voice roared.  
  
Hilary stormed into the living room, looking very angry in her pink nightgown. With her hair not brushed, she looked, and sounded, like a banshee.  
  
Suddenly, her face softened at the sight of chibi Kai. She said excitedly, "OOOOOO!!!!!! WHO'S THAT LITTLE BOY?!?!"  
  
But before Ray could answer, Hilary was holding Kai, and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You're sooooooo cute!" Hilary said in a baby voice to a very, VERY, annoyed and angry Kai.  
  
"You're so sweet, and cute, and lovable, and Munchkiny, and tiny, and-"  
  
"Hilary, that's Kai." Ray stated.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, Ray. And pretty, and perfect, and polite, and. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hilary stopped hugging Kai, and held him in front of her. He was giving her death glares, and his teeth were gritted.  
  
"You're Kai? But, but, but, but, but, Kai was taller, and, and, his eyes weren't blue, and, and, and, he was taller?" She was very confused.  
  
"That's how Kai was last time I checked too, Ray." Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah." Max walked up to Hilary and Kai. "Hey, Hilary, can I hold him?" He asked.  
  
"NOOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kai yelled.  
  
Hilary was so shocked, that she dropped Kai.  
  
Luckily, Ray was only a couple feet away, and he caught Kai with his right arm, then screamed, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HE'S ONLY A BABY!"  
  
"Actually, Ray, he's about three or four." Kenny stated.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A RIP HOW OLD HE IS! THE POINT IS HE'S A LITTLE KID, AND HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" Ray was really spazzing out.  
  
"Hey, where's Tyson?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Ty. . .son?" Ray asked. Oh no! He'd forgotten about Tyson!  
  
Ray's eyes widened. He spun around and ran from the room, with chibi Kai under his right arm. (In case you guys are wondering, Kai's shirt is like, below his feet by 6 inches. So, they haven't seen anything.)  
  
He jumped over Kai's clothes, and ran into their room over to Tyson's bed, then ripped off the covers.  
  
Ray froze. He was looking at a miniature Tyson. Tyson looked the same age as Kai did, and had the same black hair, same tanned skin, and the same clothes, except they were much too big for him.  
  
Max, Kenny, and Hilary ran into the room, and peered over Ray to see Tyson.  
  
"How the heck did Kai AND Tyson become chibi's?" Max asked.  
  
"This is crazy! It's absolutely impossible! There's no way that two teenagers can turn into 3-year-olds overnight!" Kenny practically screamed.  
  
"WOW! Tyson was a hell of a lot cuter when he was a kid!" Hilary said.  
  
"Ray, if you wouldn't mind putting me down gently on the floor anytime soon. . ." Kai said.  
  
Ray was still in a state of shock. He could have said what the three still- older kids had said. He was wondering how Kai and Tyson became little. He thought this was impossible. AND he even agreed with Hilary on the cute factor.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
Kai began to thrash, trying to free himself from Ray's grasp. He wasn't having much success, though.  
  
"Kai! No, don't! Just hold still!" Ray tried to keep Kai from getting loose. However, his efforts were finally in vain when Kai managed to bite Ray's arm. Ray howled in pain, and hoped he wouldn't get rabies. Kai fell on Tyson's bed, right next to Tyson.  
  
"TYSOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! WAKE UUUUUPPPPPPP!" Kai screamed into Tyson's ear.  
  
Tyson's eyes began to scrunch up, and tears started leaking, until. . . . . . . . .  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson cried, anime tears pouring out of his eyes like a water fountain.  
  
"OH NO! It's okay!" Hilary said as she grabbed chibi Tyson. As she grabbed him off the bed, his vest, pants, and everything fell off except his now huge baggy yellow shirt.  
  
The tears from his eyes stopped as he opened his huge brown puppy eyes, and looked at Hilary, then he yelled even louder,  
  
"PUT ME DOWN DIS INSTANT, HIWAWY TATIBANA, OH WHY SWEAR YOU'LL NEVA SEE DA LIGHT OFF DAY EVA AGAIN!"(Put me down this instant Hilary Tatibana, or I swear you'll never see the light of day again)  
  
Max snatched Tyson from Hilary. Tyson stopped having a temper tantrum, and looked at his surroundings.  
  
His eyes darted from the giant Hilary, to the even bigger Ray, a way bigger Kenny, then up at Max, who's face was just plain huge.  
  
"HOWEY(Holy) COW! HOWD YOU GUYSES GET SO BEEG?!" Tyson yelled(again, boy, someone needs to give him some Riddlin).  
  
"Tyson, you're the one who got small." Ray responded. "You and Kai, both, are chibi's."  
  
Tyson, for the first time, turned to looked at the alarm clock that woke him up. Ray was right. Kai was a little kid, sitting on Tyson's bed. Tyson couldn't stop himself.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yowa wittle baby!" Tyson teased and laughed.  
  
"Hey, look who's talking." Kai retorted.  
  
"What da you mean by dat?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"You're as little as I am."  
  
"Am not! I'm waaaay bigga dan you'll eva be!"  
  
"If you've always been biggER, how come I was taller than you yesterday?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because you was olda, duh! 'Sides, I bet I'm talla(Tala!!! YAY!) dan you now!"  
  
Tyson wiggled free from Max, and Kai slipped off the bed. They both aligned themselves in front of each other. Sure enough, Tyson was taller(WHAT! No Tala?) than Kai by about three inches.  
  
"I guess if Kai and Tyson weren't a year apart, Tyson would be taller(Tala? Tala?! *sobs*) than Kai." Max said.  
  
"Soooo, what are we supposed to do now?" Hilary asked.  
  
Ray stared down at his two teammates, who had both been teenagers last night, and were now toddlers. Well, first things first. He walked toward Tyson's dresser, pulled open one of the little drawers, and took out Dragoon.  
  
Tyson glared at Ray, and said, "HEY, WAY! (RHYME! That's 4 points!) Dat's mine! You aweady have Dwigga! You don need Dwagoon!"  
  
Ray ignored Tyson, and walked down the hallway, where he found Kai's pants. He picked them up, reached into the pocket, and pulled out Dranzer.  
  
Almost as if Kai had known what he was doing, he came running out of the bedroom at the speed of light, and tackled Ray.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE DRANZER BACK NOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
'Ugh. I had no idea Kai was this strong as a kid!' Ray thought as he wrestled with his team captain.  
  
"Look, Kai, I have to take Dranzer away. You're just too little right now to use it. Your body couldn't handle the pressure in it's current state." Ray explained.  
  
Tyson also heard from the bedroom. He came out, and both Kai and Tyson shot horrifying death glares at Ray.  
  
Ray almost burst out laughing, Kai's eyes were no longer crimson, they were baby blue. Tyson's eyes weren't that dark brown, but more of a cutesey brown. Not to mention their eyes seemed bigger. If they were begging, well, THAT would have been more convincing.  
  
Ray looked at the clock. Already, an hour had gone by. 7:00 am. Time to start breakfast. He walked past the two boys, and the three teens into Hilary's room. He looked around and put the two beyblades in an empty jewelry box.  
  
When he turned around, he was face-to-face with Hilary herself.  
  
"Why are you putting those THINGS in my room?" She asked.  
  
"Tyson and Kai wouldn't dare come in here, and they'd never think to look where I hid it." He answered simply.  
  
She sighed, "Fine, but if they even come near my room, I get to PLAY with them."  
  
Ray was surprised at first, then realised what she meant. Punishment. (Not sure if that's a rhyme, 4.5 points)  
  
Jirachi says: WOW! That was long! Okay, the chairs I mentioned earlier in the chapter, they're like those HUGE fancy victorian chairs that rich people sit in. Not all rich people, though. The house is only a one story(a rambler kinda thing), but if you walk in the front door, you're in the kitchen, then there's a doorway, with those swinging doors(like in cowboy movies, cept these doors in my story are white), that leads into the dining room. In the dining room, there's two ways you can go. You can go down the hallway and there'll be five doors. Two on each side, and one on the end. First door on left is Max and Kenny's room. First door on right is the bathroom. Second door on left is Hilary's room, and second door on right is the master bedroom(Ray, Tyson, Kai's room). The door on the end leads to a cool swimming area, which will be more introduced later. Remember the swimming area! Oh, and the second way out of the dining room leads you to the living room. The back door is also in the living room.  
  
This house may seem weird, but the design is mostly based on my house, 'cept I don't have a swimming pool.  
  
Anyways, review if you feel like it, the other chapters probably won't be this long. See, I was gonna cut it off about when Ray lifted the covers off a certain someone, but it would be a corny cliffhanger, so I just continued until I found a better spot to stop. (Another point.)  
  
I'm gonna give this story some plot, and each chapter will count for one day(maybe. . .), and I got the rest of the month. I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I'm tired 'cause I had a choir concert tonight, and it's like, 9:33. I know that's not late, but I get up at 5:00 am every morning. (Yes, even weekends. It's the story of my life.) I don't even eat breakfast. I have lunch, dinner, and a little snack about an hour before bed.  
  
Oh, and the Tala thing, like I said, I haven't seen the first season of Beyblade, which is really sad and pathetic. I've only seen one, ONE picture of him on the internet, and he has his eyes closed in the pic. Even more pathetic of me. Also, the rhyming thing, it's this habit I've had since 6th grade. I was watching some movie or show, and they were doing it on that movie or show. So, in the chapters, if I find something that rhymes, I'll add it to my total rhymes for the day. Review.  
  
Rhyme points: 5.5 (I'm gonna add these up for the rest of the fic.) 


	2. How?

~~~At Breakfast~~~  
  
There were two chairs empty at the table, located between Ray and Hilary.  
  
"Well, guys, the good news is that we don't have to worry about Tyson arguing with Hilary." Ray said. Hilary rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"And what's the bad news?" Max asked.  
  
Hilary answered for Ray. "The bad news is: 1. We have two chibi's tied up in the living room on the couch with a scarf. 2. We made Tyson miss breakfast, so he'll be whining until lunch. 3. We have to go shopping to buy Tyson and Kai new outfits because their clothes don't fit anymore. 4. Tyson AND Kai will both be complaining because they can't beyblade(shoots glare at Ray). 5. Probably the biggest one, Tyson and Kai are chibi's, and we need to get them cured somehow before we go back to Japan, otherwise the BBA will have a fit."  
  
"Don foget dat. . . . . . . . AHHH! I can't tink off anyting!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Hey, how did Tyson and Kai become chibi's, anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"Who knows. . ." Ray answered.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to find out how, because if we find out HOW they turned chibi, we'll surely find how to turn them back to normal." Kenny said.  
  
"But that's the problem. We have NO idea as to how two teens became kids again overnight." Hilary stated.  
  
"Well, maybe Dizzi can find out." Kenny said. He pushed his empty plate out of the way and put Dizzi on the table.  
  
Dizzi yawned. "Am I getting woken up again? I thought you guys were on vacation?"  
  
"We are, Dizzi, but we need your help. Kai and Tyson turned into chibi's last night, and we need to turn them back, pronto." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh, this I've got to see to believe(1 point for rhyming!), Chief. And while you're at it, I'll get a picture."  
  
They all walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. On the couch sat, or whatever you'd call it, two chibi boys wrapped up in a white scarf.  
  
"Look, I understand your point of tying Tyson up, but you didn't really have to tie me up too." Kai shot at them.  
  
Kenny took out the camera part on Dizzi, and held it in front of Kai and Tyson, both shooting death glares.  
  
"Ha, this is going to be hilarious at Christmas when we go back to Japan." Dizzi said as she got the two in a picture.  
  
"Alright, Dizzi, you got your picture. Just tell us how to cure them!" Kenny said frantically.  
  
"Well, I can't just look at them and make a cure appear now, can I? I'm going to need a DNA sample so I can find the problem, and how this happened."  
  
"Look, we don't really have the equipment necessary here for drawing blood." Ray said.  
  
At Ray's comment, both Tyson's eyes became wide with fear, and Kai wrinkled up his nose in disgust.  
  
"Der ain no way I'm lettin' a needle get neaw me."(There ain't no way I'm letting a needle get near me) Tyson said dangerously.  
  
"Hey, you want me to put duck tape on your mouth too, Tyson?" Hilary asked.  
  
Tyson shuddered. It was her that had grabbed him and Kai, and stuck them in their little spot with Kai's scarf.  
  
"Don't worry, Tyson. All I need is a strand of your hair. How am I supposed to analyze blood?" Dizzi said.  
  
Tyson sighed. That was a relief.  
  
"So, who wants to pluck out the hair?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"I'll do it!" Max said. He reached his hand out toward Tyson's head. He touched Tyson's hair, then singled them the strands out carefully. He finally got one and carefully pulled it out.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! DAT HUUUUUUT!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Tyson, SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!" Kai yelled. "And there's no way I'm letting someone touch MY hair! I'll do it myself, thank you!"  
  
"Look, Kai," Ray said, kneeling in front of him. "I'll untie you, but do you promise not to hurt anybody?"  
  
"Hph. . ." Kai said smartly.  
  
Ray sighed. "That's good enough for me."  
  
He undid the scarf, and Kai and Tyson were finally free. Kai reached his hand up to hair, and neatly pulled out a loose one. He handed it to Max, who gave both of the strands to Kenny. Kenny opened up two of Dizzi's disk holders, then put Tyson's in the left, and Kai's in the right. The holders closed, and they all crowded around her to see the results.  
  
"Well, this is definatly Kai and Tyson." She said. "Of course, they're a few years younger, but it's still them. Looks like they ate something which triggered their sudden age reduction. So it must have been supper, since they haven't eaten anything today."  
  
"SUPPER?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Well, that's going to be hard, considering that Tyson ate some of everything last night." Hilary said.  
  
"I don't even remember what we had." Max said sadly.  
  
"Oh man, can't you guyses memba anyting?" Tyson asked. "We had mash-ed potaters an gwavy, gween beanses, pok chopses, cone, tanjoweenses(Tangerines), pina appel, kiwi, mangoses, bananers, lemenade, an cake! Is dat so hard ta 'memba?"  
  
Everyone, except Kai and Dizzi, hung their mouths open, and popped their eyes.  
  
"WOW, TYSON! If you took a test on food, you'd definately pass with an 'A' plus, plus, plus!" Max complimented.  
  
"Well, we all basially ate that stuff, so what did only Kai and Tyson eat?" Hilary asked.  
  
Ray thought back to last night, when they'd been eating. He'd gotten up to get drinks, Tyson came in begging, Hilary yelled, the fight, the cake splattering, the lemonade, him yelling at them to behave, Tyson full, Kai going to bed first, washing dishes. . .  
  
'Wait a second!' He thought. 'Tyson full? Kai first to bed? Exact opposite for both, and the taste in Tyson's mouth. . .'  
  
"Tyson, did the lemonade taste bad last night?" Ray asked.  
  
Tyson looked up at him, so did Kai, and both of them made scowling faces, Tyson's was worse than Kai's.  
  
"You bet! Dat lemenade sucked beeg time!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I have to admit, Ray, you USUALLY have good taste, but for once, Tyson is actually right. That lemonade was nasty." Kai said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hilary asked. "That lemonade was delicious!"  
  
"Yeah, it was good, not really enough sugar, though." Max said.  
  
"That's because it was a pre-mix. You don't add sugar, otherwise it will taste bad." Ray explained.  
  
"Why don't we have a look at that lemonade?" Dizzi suggested.  
  
They all looked puzzled(except Kai and Tyson, they were still mad at Ray for the lemonade). Max recovered first, and went into the kitchen, opened the cupboard door, and took out the container of lemonade mix. He walked back into the living room with it.  
  
"Alright, now read the directions." Dizzi instructed.  
  
"Pour water into serving glass(es), and place four tablespoons of mix into glass(es). Stir well, then serve." Max read aloud.  
  
"Are there any warnings on that thing, Max?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Warnings? I don't see any." Max said as he turned the container around, looking for a warning.  
  
"Look, here's one," Hilary pointed at a spot near the bottom. It was in tiny letters. "It says, 'Caution, Do not exceed limit of four tablespoons, and do not go under the limit of four tablespoons. If limit is exceeded or if gone under limit, drinker may experience sypmtoms such as nausea, nosebleeds, stuffy nose, sore throat, watery eyes, headaches, or ear aches.' Hey, it doesn't say anything about chibi's!" (Is that stuff convincing for you? I couldn't think of the word opposite of exceeded. . .)  
  
"Maybe Ray put in the wrong amounts?" Max asked.  
  
"No way! I put in the exact amounts for all the drinks!" Ray said.  
  
"Not for Tyson's, you didn't." Kai said. "Remember, Tyson made his drink during his fight with Hilary. You, Ray, I can understand putting the ingrediants in right, Tyson, though, I'm not sure. . ."  
  
"What do ya mean not sir?!" Tyson said irritated.  
  
"I mean, you're dense, and stubborn, and rude, and stupid, and always hungry, and always complaining, and always whining, and you're a fu-"  
  
Kai's mouth was covered up by Ray's hand.  
  
"Look, we don't need any foul language here." He said to Kai. "Now, I put EXACTLY four tablespoons for each cup, besides Tyson's since he took off with it."  
  
"Wait a minute," Max said. "Tyson, how many tablespoons did you put in your's?"  
  
"Um, I can't weally wememba." Tyson answered.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"But, I tink I put in about, um free?" He said uncertainly. "I was gonna put in da foth one, unteel a certain SOMEONES attack-ed me." He glared at Hilary.  
  
"So, the last tablespoon must have went into Kai's cup." Max said.  
  
"And Ray put in the other four. So, Tyson had three, and Kai had five." Kenny said.  
  
"Right, Chief," Dizzi said. "But that still doesn't explain why they're little."  
  
"So, it's Hiwawy's faut dat I'm wittle?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No, it's your fault that you're little, and also your fault that I'm little." Kai said.  
  
"WHAT!" Tyson screamed. "How da heck is it MY faut?!"  
  
"Well, if YOU hadn't of been showing off YOU'RE 'talent' and 'skill' at the beach, Hilary wouldn't have been mad at YOU, I wouldn't have had to buy a cake, an-"  
  
"CAKE!" Ray shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone said in confusion and unison(Rhyme! Another point!).  
  
"The cake spilled into the cups next to it when Hilary smashed her fist into it." Ray explained.  
  
"So, are trying to say, that if you put cake in over or underdosed lemonade, you'll turn chibi?" Hilary asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!"  
  
"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT THAT *beep* CAKE! *beep* IT TO HELL!" Kai went on a swearing spree.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! MAX!!!!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BUY THAT *beep* CAKE!" Kai strode over to Max, and grabbed him by his collar, except Kai was in Max's face, yelling.  
  
" *beep* IT! I AM NEVER GOING TO BUY ANYONE ANYTHING, AGAIN! I HAD A FEELING ABOUT THAT CAKE! AND LOOK, I WAS RIGHT! LOOK AT MEEE! LOOK AT TYSON! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER COME ON THIS *beep* VACATION! I'LL PROBABLY NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!"  
  
With that said and done, Kai jumped off Max, and started running away towards the hallway.  
  
"KAI! Stop right there!"  
  
Kai stopped and turned to see who would dare challenge him while he was angry.  
  
It was Ray. He had an angry, yet still sympathetic look in his eyes.  
  
"Kai, come back here." Ray said dangerously.  
  
Kai suddenly became rather afraid as he walked towards Ray. Unlike himself, Ray could get extremely out of control when he was angry, and not like it had been in the kitchen last night. He finally reached Ray. However, what he was expecting was not for Ray to get down to his level on the floor, then look ashamed.  
  
"Kai, please don't be angry with Max, or Tyson, or Hilary, or Kenny. If you want to take out your anger and frustration on someone, take it out on me. It's my fault you ended up like this. I should have known to put three instead of four in your cup. Could you forgive me?"  
  
Ray bowed his head down slightly, waiting for the reaction. Kai had two choices: He could either forgive Ray, and walk away, or he could not forgive Ray, and take his temper out on him.  
  
Kai, instead, said(RHYME! 3 points!), "Look, it isn't your fault, or any of the other people in this room's fault."  
  
They all looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Well, who's fault is it then?" Hilary asked.  
  
"If you guys really want to know. . ." He said slowly.  
  
"IT'S THAT *beep* BEYBLADE BATTLE ASSOCIATION'S FAULT!"  
  
They all fell over anime style.  
  
uh, this was ANOTHER, well, fairly long chapter. Not as long as the first. The first one was 42 KB! That might not be a lot, but it sure seemed like a lot. I was gonna put the shopping trip in here, but it was getting kinda long, so yeah.  
  
And the scene changes looked bigger on my computer, but then I saw my story on the internet, and it looked bad. So I hoped this chapter turned out better.  
  
I wanted to ask peoples reading this if they notice a difference between Kai and Tyson. And I'll tell you it isn't their hair, eyes, height, etc. I had to go and rewrite some things, cause it was supposed to, blah. I don't know how to explain it with out giving it away. Can you guess what it is?(If you even know what I mean. . .)  
  
I actually shouldn't be on the computer writing this, 'cause I'm grounded, but I didn't want people mad at me for this being late. If you're wondering how, its cause I slept over at my friend's house yesterday, and I was supposed to go to church at noon the next day, except we stayed up watching her taped Inuyasha episodes, and we watched the two movies twice, and looked at her pics on the computer. We stayed up till like 2:30 in the morning, and we didn't wake up till like one in the afternoon. So I got grouded from the computer, telephone, tv, dvd, game boy, game cube, cd player, radio, anything that plugs in a wall or uses batteries.  
  
I did get to see the Inuyasha movies though. They were in Japanese, but they had English AND Chinese subtitles. Liked the first movie better, if you guys were wondering.  
  
It might be a while before the next chap comes, so be prepared to wait. My mom didn't tell me how long I was grounded, so I have no idea.  
  
Anyways, thanks to:  
  
the tigris: My first reviewer! You like this story? Cool! You think you know how they turned chibi? It took me forever to think of an original idea. . . Thank you!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: WOW! Someone else hasn't seen the season of Beyblade! I feel like I could go on a sugar rush!(I'm gonna go eat some ice cream during Inuyasha tonight O_o)I wanna see the abbey stuff that happened, which includes the battle Ray has with Bryan! I went to BB.com too! This is soooo weird. . . I also wanna see Mariah, all I know is she's pink, and an old friend of Ray's.  
  
Kimiko Nekoinu: CUTE? YAY! Someone thinks this is cute! I thought it was cute too! Yep, you're right about how they changed! You're the first to guess! Oh, I've seen this word everywhere, Kawaii! What's it mean? Sorry, but I'm a little new at this. Not even my friend(she's the one with the Inuyasha movies) knew what it meant.  
  
Driger&Dragoon: I went back and looked about the n't thing, and you were right! Whoops. . . So if I'd have six points for the first chap, total of, well, look at the bottom.  
  
Review please!  
  
Total rhyme points: 3 Current # of all rhyme points for story: 9 I'll probably get messed up with all this rhyming stuff. 


	3. Shopping & Singing

Kenny closed up Dizzi. She was going to be doing a world wide web search for recipes for turning people chibi to try to find a cure. He plugged her into the wall. They were going to check the next morning if she found it. Until then, they were going to have to get clothes for Tyson and Kai.  
  
Max had just finished measuring Kai and Tyson for their sizes. The two wouldn't be able to go because they really weren't dressed for it, and that's what they needed to get at the store.  
  
"Alright, who's gonna stay behind to watch tweedle-dee, and tweedle-dum?" Ray asked, getting more glares from Kai and Tyson. (If you're smart, you should be able to figure out who's dee and who's dum. I'm not tellin'.)  
  
"How 'bout we play eeney meeney miney moe?" Max suggested.  
  
"Fine." Ray decided he would do the honors and say the words, except he was gonna make sure he wasn't staying with them. He did the math in his head, and started with Kenny. (Okay, write down the four names on a piece of paper, and every syllable, SYLLABLE!, you change. Ex: Een, Hilary, ey, Kenny, Min, Ray, ey, Max, moe, Hilary, ect. . . AND do it in this order: Kenny, Ray, Max, Hilary.  
  
"Eeney meeney miney moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers make him pay. Fifty dollars ev-ER-y day. My mother told me to pick the very best one. And you are it by the dirty dirty dish rag on your shoe." His finger landed on Hilary.(2 points even though I didn't make it up!)  
  
"Okay, Hilary babysits while we find clothes." Ray said.  
  
With that, Max, Kenny, and Ray all walked out the door, leaving Hilary with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.  
  
~~~The Mall~~~ "Okay, what kind of outfits would Tyson and Kai like?" Ray asked. They were in the little kids department of 'Sears'('Where else?' Did you get that?).  
  
"Oooooo! How about this one for Kai?" Max asked Ray.  
  
He held up a a very, VERY, neat outfit. It was a white shirt, with a blue tunic, and blue pants.  
  
"Um, I don't think Kai would like that very much." Ray answered.  
  
"What about Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson wouldn't throw as big a fit as Kai, but he wouldn't like it, either." Ray told him.  
  
Max sauntered off, dissapointed. Kenny walked up to Ray, holding an outfit.  
  
"How about this one, then?" Kenny asked.  
  
Ray couldn't decide if this one was better or worse. It was the same thing, the same white shirt, except it was plaid shorts, and a plaid tunic.  
  
"I, um, don't think so." Ray said. Kenny walked away.  
  
'Ugh, why can't this place have miniature versions of Tyson and Kai's old outfits?' Ray asked himself. He wandered around, looking at outfits that Tyson and Kai would hate.  
  
It was starting to seem hopeless, until, he saw something. He ran up to two outfits next to each other in a hanger rack.  
  
'This is a miracle. God must love me today.' Ray thought.  
  
The left outfit was a yellow shirt, with a red vest, and had grey pants. It even had the red hat(Tyson's V-Force outfit). The one on the right consisted of black cargo pants, and a black shirt(w/ designs on it). (Kai's V-Force outfit, Max, Ray, Hilary, and Kenny are all V-Force.)  
  
Ray grabbed the two outfits and found Kenny and Max. He held up the two outfits and asked,  
  
"Do you think Kai and Tyson will like these?"  
  
Max said, "Wow, Ray, they look just like their old outfits."  
  
"That's the whole point, Max." Ray said.  
  
They all ran up to a woman, and began asking for more outfits exactly like the two Ray had found.  
  
~~~The House~~~ "Ugh, I really wish they would hurry up so we could DO something." Hilary complained out loud.  
  
She had tried getting them to do things, but they options were limited. They couldn't go swimming in the indoor pool, because Kai and Tyson didn't have swimming suits that fit. They couldn't play dress up(it was a suggestion) because Kai didn't want to play, and the outfits didn't fit them anyway. Hide and Seek had been probably the most abled game, but the two chibi's would have a hard time running around(remember, their clothes are too big). And so all they could do was watch tv.  
  
There was one problem with this, however, Kai wanted to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer on WB, Tyson wanted to watch Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network, and Hilary had wanted to watch Sister, Sister on Disney.  
  
So, Hilary had tried movies(they had a large collection in the house, DVD's!). This was another problem. Kai wanted Scary Movie, Tyson wanted Mrs. Doubtfire, and Hilary wanted Matilda.  
  
Hilary had even tried music, this was ANOTHER problem. Kai wanted to listen to 'Around the World,' Tyson wanted to listen to 'Barbie Girl(go figure),' and Hilary wanted to listen to 'Sk8er Boi.'  
  
Now, she was out of options, so she sat between them on the coach, and now Tyson was so bored that he was singing the name song.  
  
"Tyson Tyson bo byson, banana fana fo fyson, fee fy mo myson, TYSON! Kai, Kai, bo bai, banana fana fo fai, fee fy mo mai, KAI! Hilary, Hilary, bo bilary, banana fana foe filary, fee fy mo milary, HILARY!. . . .  
  
~~~The Mall~~~ Well, they had found outfits, and now they needed shoes.  
  
Max walked up to Ray, holding a pair of shoes.  
  
"How about these Ray?" He held up the shoes. They were white and . . . . . . . . . .pink?  
  
"Um, Max, those are little girl's shoes. See, they've got Barbie on them."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Tyson loves Barbies! Haven't you ever seen him do his dance to 'Barbie Girl?' "  
  
o_o  
  
o_O  
  
O_o  
  
O_O  
  
@_@  
  
X_X  
  
"Um, Ray? Ray? RAY!" Max shouted.  
  
"OH NO! I KILLED RAY KON!"  
  
"MAX! It's okay, look, he's only fainted." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh." Max was embarrassed, mainly because lots of people were looking at him.  
  
"Max, please don't tell me you told Ray what Tyson's favorite song is?" Kenny pleaded.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, I did, but you told me not to tell you that!"  
  
Kenny slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
'Ugh, Max can be as dense as Tyson sometimes.' He thought.  
  
"Wow, Kenny, look at these!"  
  
Kenny looked up to see Max holding shoes that looked like Kai's and Tyson's shoes(I don't know what their shoes look like, because I look at the faces and clothes).  
  
~~~The House~~~ . . . . . . Kenny Kenny bo benny, banana fana fo fenny, fee fy mo menny, KENNY! Ray Ray bo bay, banana fana fo fay, fee fy mo may, RAY! Maxie Maxie bo baxie, banana fana fo faxie, fee fy mo maxie, MAXIE! Lee Lee bo bee, banana fana fo fee, fee fy mo mee, LEE! Enrique Enrique bo benrique, banana fana fo fenrique, fee fy mo menrique, ENRIQUE! Tala Tala bo bala, banana fana fo fala, fee fy moe mala, TALA! Johnny Johnny bo bohnny(That's my mom's name, not Johnny, Bonney, Rhyme! 3 points!), banana fana fo fahnny, fee fy mo mohnny, JOHNNY! Ozuma Ozuma bo bozuma, banana fana fo fozuma, fee fy mo mozuma, OZUMA! Voltaire Voltai-OWWWWWWWW! Whatcha do dat fo?!"  
  
Kai had jumped past Hilary and hit Tyson on the face.  
  
"I don't care if you say my, your's, or (Rhyme! 4 points!) Hilary's names, but don't you DARE say that name in a game!" (Another Rhyme! 5 POINTS!)  
  
Tyson nodded, took a deep breath, and began singing.  
  
"Boris Boris bo bor-(You can probably guess what happened.)  
  
~~~The Walk Home~~~ "Ray, are you sure you're okay?"(ANOTHER RHYME! THAT'S 6 POINTS NOW!!!) Kenny asked as they walked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm okay." Ray said. "I mean, you know, some weird images flash up in my mind now and then, but I'm okay."  
  
"What do you mean, 'weird images?' " Max asked.  
  
"Well, Mariah used to sing, and dance to that song." Ray answered. Kenny and Max nodded.  
  
"She made up her own dance for it, that only looks, well, good when a girl does it. And so, if you know what I mean. . ."  
  
"We get it, Ray." Kenny said.  
  
"Hey, look, we're here!" Max said happily.  
  
They walked through the door, into the kitchen, the dining room, and finally, they reached the living room.  
  
"Hello, anybody here?" Max called.  
  
"Down here!" Hilary's voice called through her bedroom door down the hallway.  
  
"Oh no. . ." Ray thought.  
  
Okay, that's it, I need some suggestions for what she did to Kai and Tyson. If you don't give me any, I'm gonna make up my own.  
  
And I wasn't late in updating! I actually got ungrounded yesterday, but I didn't feel like writing. I got ungrounded very early too. That's 'cause I got(if you've heard of it) strep throat, so I missed two days of school. I hated having that illness! I couldn't sing, talk, turn my head, swallow, without my throat hurting.  
  
And I found another pic of Tala! He has his eyes open too! The authors here were right, HIS EYES ARE INDEED ICY BLUE! I had to put that, sorry, but I had too! Okay maybe I didn't have to put it, but I REALLY wanted too.  
  
Thanks to: (And these are in no particular order)  
  
Driger&Dragoon: Well, I'm pretty close to twenty now. Only five points away. A lot of rhyming for such a short chap. Thank you for your sympathy! You're the first person(not even my friends at school) to say you're sorry that I was grounded! And I updated when it was safe. . . I didn't want another day. . .  
  
Dragi: FUNNY! Cool! My mom, and my mom HATES Beyblade, thought this chap was really funny. I hope you thought this chap was funny too!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: I LUV(I luv the word luv) your name! And you think this is funny too! Well, I guess it's supposed to be, since it IS under the humor catagory. . .  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: YES! I thought it was something to do with cute! Thank you sooo much!  
  
Um, I decided to put one of my fav sayings after each chap, and I'll try to put or find out who says most of them, okay? Cause I have to think really hard before I think of a saying that I actually made up.  
  
"I'm not antisocial, I just don't find idiots amusing."  
  
The above quote was said by Kai in a fanfic. I'm sorry! I couldn't remember what fic it was! It was here on ff.net! I have an idea of what story it was, and the story is on my fav list, but I'm not gonna go say it belongs to an author who might not have written that, cause then I'll get a bunch of flames and, etc, etc, etc. So I'll find the story, and if I was right, then congradulate me on actually remembering the story AND author! If I wasn't right then, oh well. I forgot another thing. I forget VERY easily. I'll put who it belongs to on the next chap!  
  
Total rhyme points for chapter: 6 Total for all chaps: 15(I hope I'm adding these up right)  
  
Review please! 


	4. What Being A Kid Does To You

Sorry! I just have to put an a/n here!  
  
First of all, and I haven't gotten any complaints about this, but I looked at chaps 2 & 3 on the internet, and the scene changes are sooo small! They were bigger on my computer, okay? They really were! So I'm gonna try and make them bigger.  
  
Secondly(I should've put this one in the second chap), just remember that Tyson got slightly more stupid when he turned chibi, and that Kai is now a little more talkative and temperamental.  
  
Thirdly, the quote from the previous chap belongs to I.m.o.e. You can find it in the story 'Managing Chaos.' It was in chapter ? and it was said by Kai. And that story was the one I thought it was from, but I wasn't sure. So, congradulate me on remembering the story! If you want to I mean. . .  
  
Fourthly, I forgot to tell what that difference was between Tyson and Kai. But no one guessed, so I'll tell you right now. The difference was that Kai is talking like everyone else, and Tyson is talking like a chibi should talk. I figured Kai should be smarter.  
  
Fifthly, four peoples gave me ideas! And that's a lot for me!  
  
Um, first it was one, so I was kind of pissed that only one person gave me an idea. Then another person sent an idea, so I was like oh! there's two! Then ANOTHER one got sent in and I'd started writing, so I had to go and change it. And then I get another and I'm like "AHHHHHH NOT ANOTHER ONE! NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN!" But I'd had a hard day at school, you know. So I was kind pissed already. It wasn't that hard to go and change it twice, but I don't think I'm gonna ask for ideas unless I'm REALLY desperate. They weren't bad, THEY WERE GOOD! I laughed at all of them.  
  
So, extra thanks to CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, Driger&Dragoon, Raku Ozzarian princess and star-shimmered-dragon for the ideas. And a little note to them: I changed around some of them, and they'll be used in different places for this chap. I'm gonna point out whenever you guyses ideas come!  
  
And I think I changed all of them a little too. I put them in different places, cause there's no way I could have put them all at the beginning. This chap's gonna be REALLY LONG!  
  
And again, remember that Tyson is more stupid, and Kai will have a, um, more of a "Kagome-saying-sit-very-violently-to-Inuyasha-many-times" temperament. And he'll talk a little bit more too.  
  
One last little thing, I can't remember if I even did a disclaimer on the first chap, I don't wanna look now, so I'm just gonna put it here, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I have never owned Beyblade, and I never will own Beyblade.  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking, er, writing now. So, read on!  
  
(I'm starting from the end of the last chap but it's a little different. Just pretend that when they came into the living room, it was a BIG mess, okay? It's the only way it'll work)  
  
~~~~~The House~~~~~  
  
(This is one part of star-shimmered-dragon's idea)  
  
They walked into an extremely messy living room(Duh, I just said that! Oh well. . .). The couch cushions were on the floor, and one of them had a rip(LET IT RIP! sorry. . .)going all the way down the front of it.  
  
Luckily, nothing electronic was damaged, but there was a small hole in the wall that looked as a small person had tried to punch something. . . .  
  
"Hello, anybody here?" Max called.  
  
"Down here!" Hilary's voice called through her bedroom door down the hallway.  
  
'Oh, no. . .' Ray thought.  
  
Immeadiately, all three boys dropped the bags from the mall and ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Ray reached the closed door first. He opened the door and ran in, followed by Max and Kenny.  
  
All three of them had to keep from bursting out laughing as they looked at the scene in front of them.  
  
(a/n This is Driger&Dragoon's idea, 'cept I changed it a bit) Tyson was tied up with a yellow jump rope, and sitting on Hilary's pink bed with a piece of duck tape on his mouth.  
  
Max couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing, clenching his stomach and leaning on Hilary's wall for support.  
  
Hilary was sitting on the floor next to the bed, frowning, painting her nails pink to match her shirt.  
  
"Um, Hilary," Ray asked cautiously, Max was still laughing his head off and Kenny was now gawking at Tyson. "Where did you get the duck tape?"  
  
"Oh, I found it in your room, Ray." She answered, not looking at him, blowing on the finished right hand to dry it.  
  
"What? I didn't bring tape with me!"  
  
"No, no, it wasn't with your stuff." Hilary said, now starting on her left hand. "It was in Kai's dresser. Remember, you guys share the same room."  
  
"Where is Kai?" Kenny asked, tearing his eyes(wherever they are) away from Tyson and looking at Hilary.  
  
She finished the left hand and she pointed over to the other side of the room.  
  
If it was possible, Max started laughing even harder.  
  
Kai was tied up with a pink, HOT PINK, jump rope, hanging from the ceiling. The end of the rope was wrapped around part of a lamp that hung from the ceiling. He too, had duck tape on his mouth, and he was glaring daggers at Hilary, Tyson, and Max.  
  
"Why did you tie both of them up?!" Ray asked.  
  
Hilary sighed, standing up, "It's a LONG story."  
  
As Ray looked at her face he noticed(the other part of star-shimmered- dragon's idea) that she had a black and blue mark on her right cheek.  
  
"How did you get that bruise?"  
  
She looked up at him, then made a death glare, but didn't yell, "Well, we were bored here, and we couldn't decide on what we wanted to do. So, Tyson thought it would be fun to sing and make Kai mad. Kai DID get VERY mad, so mad that he attacked Tyson, and I tried to protect him very Kai, but even in big clothes they were fairly fast. Tyson nearly got punched by Kai, who made a hole in the wall, and they both made a mess in the living room. I ran in here to get my jump ropes, but Tyson ran after me. When I tried to tie Kai(RHYME! ONE POINT!) up, he was so mad that he landed a punch on me."  
  
She finished her scolding angrily and shot them all death glares.  
  
"Maybe you should untie them." Kenny said, trying to lead Hilary from her anger at them.  
  
She sighed again, getting over her temper, "Oh, alright. But you guys don't know how peaceful it was."  
  
She untied Tyson and took the tape slowly off his mouth so that she wouldn't hurt him(THAT'S A FIRST!). He jumped off the bed, and started to run out of the room, tripping slightly on his oversized shirt, but Ray stopped him and said, "We got clothes for you two."(Um, I think that's a rhyme. TWO POINTS)  
  
Tyson immediately stopped, and said, "Finawy! We could-on do anyting hewe!"  
  
Max finally got over his laughing spree, and said, "What? Were you guys that bored here?"  
  
"Just at the beginning." Hilary said, then walked toward Kai. Tyson got scared and ran out the door, and down the hallway.  
  
She slowly untied the knot from the lamp and lowered him onto the floor. Then, she untied the rope, but before she could take the tape off, he stood and ran towards the door, ripping it off himself.  
  
"TYSON! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE *beep*!"  
  
Before he out the door, Ray stopped him.  
  
"Kai, let's get you into some better clothes. Max, can you get Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
Max nodded, then ran off to get Chibi Tyson.  
  
Ray picked up one of the bags, then picked up Kai, and walked into their room.  
  
"I will not wear little kid's clothes." Kai said dangerously as Ray put him down.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like these clothes, Kai." Ray answered.  
  
Hilary walked in, carrying two more bags, "What did you get, anyway?"  
  
Kenny dragged in the last bag and stood next to her.  
  
"Well," Ray said. "I know that Kai and Tyson probably won't be like this forever, but we got pants, shoes, shirts, and even swimming suits."  
  
"You guyses gotted swimmin' suits?" Tyson asked as he was led in by Max.  
  
"You got him to come in here?" Hilary asked Max.  
  
Max just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me how. All I did was tell him that if he came, he'd get food."  
  
Everyone just rolled their eyes, except Tyson.  
  
"Okay, then," Ray said. "We'll let Kai get dressed first, alright?"  
  
~~~~~A Half-An-Hour Later~~~~~  
  
Kai and Tyson looked at their new outfits in the mirror in the living room.  
  
"Wow!" Tyson said, turning around in front of the mirror like a supermodel, admiring the chibified version of his clothes. (a/n O_o)  
  
"Da outfit even came wit a hat!" Tyson said ecstatically.  
  
"Yeah, why Tyson's come with a hat and mine not come with a scarf?" Kai asked.  
  
"Um, well, you see," Ray said. "To tell you the truth, the scarf that you wore when you were bigger was the smallest size they had."  
  
"And there's no way you could wear that scarf now." Hilary said. "I mean, it was big enough to tie both of you up!"  
  
Max agreed. "She does have a point there, Kai."  
  
"Hn, whatever."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"(you try chibifying that!) Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"It's ten-to-five." Kenny answered.  
  
"What's ten-to-vive?"  
  
"Um, Tyson, he means it's 4:50pm." Max said.  
  
'I wonder if Tyson got stupider when he shrunk?' Hilary thought. 'Oooooo! That gives me an idea. . .'  
  
Ray sighed. It was almost suppertime(TIME AND SIGHED RHYME, OKAY? THREE POINTS!). He got up and walked into the kitchen, where he began making dinner for them, again.  
  
Five minutes later, Tyson was bored, and decided to sing a song he'd heard Hilary singing many times. (It's not Barbie Girl, I don't know all the lyrics to that song. I hope you guys know Britney Spears. . .)  
  
"Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know dat somethin' wasn' wight hewe. Oh baby, baby, I shoulden half wet you go, an now youw oudda(out of) sigh, yeah. Show me how you-"  
  
"TYSON! SHUT THE *beep* UP!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Hey! I didn' even get to da chowus!"  
  
"You know what, Tyson? I don't really care! First you were singing the banana song about yourself, then me, then Hilary, then you started singing that stupid banana song about nearly half of all the bladers we've met around the world! THEN, you sing about my *beep* *beep* of a grandfather, and when I tell you to cut it out, you start singing about that *beep* Boris! I don't care if you're singing a different song! JUST QUIT SINGING!" Kai yelled.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. That would make Kai angry. Tyson should have known.  
  
'Actually,' Ray thought. 'Tyson probably didn't know. I guess you can't really blame him. Or maybe you can. Who knows. . .'  
  
"Supper's not gonna be ready for at least another hour, so maybe you guys should do something until it's ready." He called out to them.  
  
"Oooooo! I've got an idea!" Hilary said.  
  
She grabbed Tyson and dragged him down the hall into her room, and closed the door.  
  
Kai smirked. He HAD to see this. This could come in handy for blackmail later on.  
  
"Hey, Kenny," Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I borrow Dizzi?"  
  
Kenny looked at him suspiciously. "Dizzi's probably not done with the search to cure you guys."  
  
'Darn! I forgot about that!' Kai thought angrily. He was more concerned for getting his older body back than blackmail. Unless. . .  
  
"Well, do you have a digital camera or something that doesn't flash?"  
  
"Kai!" Max was surprised. "You aren't planning on taking a picture of Tyson, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am. It'll be a new way to get Tyson up for training when we go back to Japan." Kai answered.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea." Kenny said.  
  
Kenny stood up and ran to the room he shared with Max a little ways down the hall,and came back with a digital camera.  
  
"Don't break it!" He said as he handed it to Kai.  
  
"No way I'm gonna break this once there's good pictures in it." Kai answered, grinning a chibified evil grin.  
  
He stealthily ran down the hall to Hilary's room. If he did this right, He could leave with pictures AND Dranzer. Although the Dranzer option was slim. He frowned. He'd just have to to it when Hilary wasn't in the room, or house.  
  
Kai slowly opened the door, and smirked once he saw Tyson.  
  
(I mixed CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl's and Raku Ozzarian princess's ideas here, except they're changed a little.)  
  
Tyson was wearing a chibified version of Hilary's outfit, the pink shirt, the white skirt, and he was still wearing his clothes underneath. Even his hat was still on his head. If being dressed up wasn't bad enough, he had red lipstick, pink blush, pink eye shadow, and his nails were painted the same pink that Hilary had put on her hands earlier.  
  
'I wonder where she got that outfit? I thought she didn't have any outfits that would fit us.' Kai thought to himself as he tried getting a good picture of Tyson.  
  
"See, Tyson," She said as she held a small mirror in front of him. "Don't you look so CUTE?"  
  
Tyson looked into the mirror and blinked. "Um, I'm not sure. . ."  
  
'Tyson really did get stupider!' Hilary thought. This was going to be so much fun. Maybe she could even get Tyson AND Kai to dress up.(a/n Or maybe not. . .)  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint 'click' from the door.  
  
'Darn it!' Kai thought. 'This stupid thing wasn't supposed to make noise!'  
  
Hilary turned around and saw Kai standing in the doorway, with a camera in his hands.  
  
"YOU GOT A PICTURE OF THAT? LET ME SEE IT, KAI! PLEASE LET ME SEE IT!" Hilary screamed with delight as she ran towards Kai.  
  
"NO! DON'T! YOU'LL BREAK IT!" He yelled as ran away, being tailed by Hilary.  
  
Perhaps if Kai had still had an oversized shirt on, she would have caught him, and that would have been that. Too bad Kai seemed to be even faster as a child than a teenager.  
  
They ran around the house, ALL AROUND THE WHOLE HOUSE. First it was Kai's room, than the bathroom, Max and Kenny's room, living room, dining room, and by the time Kai got to the kitchen, Max and Kenny had joined the chase, but the three teens were exhausted as they slumped into the kitchen after Kai.  
  
Ray turned around curiously(a/n Curiousity killed the cat! NO I DON'T MEAN RAY! RAY IS MY SECOND FAV CHARACTER FROM THE SHOW! I had to put that! Sorry, but I am a Ray fan ya know. I even have 4 cats!) to see what was causing the noise.  
  
He saw a panic-strucken Kai, who was holding something in his hands. Laying at the entrance to the kitchen were Hilary, Max, and Kenny, all of whom were panting heavily.  
  
'I guess getting chibified means more energy.' Ray thought as he noticed that Kai wasn't even panting. He just looked a little panicked from being chased all over the house.  
  
Ray walked silently behind Kai, reached down, and grabbed what Kai was holding.  
  
Kai was horror struck. "Give it back, Ray! There's a PRICELESS picture on that thing!"  
  
Ray, confused, looked at the screen on the camera, and widened his eyes at the pink Tyson.  
  
"Hilary, THIS is your idea?" He asked as he held it for them to see.  
  
"He didn't struggle at all!" She answered. "And that looks great! When can we print it off?"  
  
"Give it back now!" Kai continued.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" Ray asked with annoyance.  
  
"Um, Ray?" Max said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The macaroni . . . ." Max answered.  
  
'Macaroni?' He thought. He suddenly remembered that he'd been cooking, and there was a smell of starting-to-burn-macaroni that filled his nose.  
  
He turned around and saw the macaroni starting to turn black near the edges. He gasped and turned off the stove, then stirred the macaroni.  
  
"Well, it's a little burnt, but it's edible." He said with relief.  
  
In the confusion of the macaroni, Kai grabbed the camera from Ray, then ran down the hallway.  
  
Ray sighed in defeat. There was no way he would chase after Kai as well. He would simply tire himself out, even if he was more atheletic than the others.  
  
"Well, supper's done." Ray said, taking the macaroni off the stove and taking it into the dining room, setting it on the table.  
  
All of them sat down, except for Kai, who was hiding in his room.  
  
"Say, Kenny," Max asked. "When are we going to check if Dizzi's search is done?"  
  
"Probably tomorrow sometime." Kenny said.  
  
Tyson, surprisingly, wasn't stuffing his face full. He was actually eating at the same pace as the others.  
  
"Tyson, aren't you hungry?" Hilary asked.  
  
He looked up at her, finished chewing his food, and answered, "I WAS hungwy, but afta da fiwst cowple off biteses, I gotted full."  
  
"Maybe when you shrunk, your appetite got smaller." Max said.  
  
Tyson looked annoyed. "Dat's not faiw!"  
  
"Nothing in life is fair, Tyson."  
  
Everyone looked to see little Kai climbing up into his chair.  
  
"Um, the chair isn't high enough." Kai said.  
  
"Mine is." Tyson said.  
  
"That's because you're standing on it, Tyson." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, I couldn't weach da food when I was sittin' down!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, even Kai.  
  
"Yeah, well, even if I stand up," Kai stood up on his chair. When he was sitting in it, you could just see the top of his hair; as he stood, you could see from his shoulders and up.  
  
"How come it's wike dat fow you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're TALLER and I'm actually SMALLER(RHYME! that would be, um, five points!)." Kai answered, sarcasm dripping his voice.  
  
"Where's the camera, Kai?"  
  
They looked at Ray, then back at Kai for the answer.  
  
Kai gave Ray a death glare. "You go near it, and I'll give Drigger a paint job with Mariah's favorite color."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, then casually said, "You do that and I'll paint Dranzer ROY G BIV, with the other two primary pigment colors as well."(I'll tell you what it means at the end. I just happened to pay attention in science class today.)  
  
Kai looked shocked. With Ray's threat, his was useless, because Ray knew where Dranzer was in Hilary's room, and Kai didn't.  
  
"Hey, when are Kai an me gonna get Dwagoon and Dwanzer back?" Tyson asked curiously (Can't say curiousity killed the dragon, sorry everybody, it just won't work).  
  
"When you get older." Ray answered simply.  
  
"But, we aweady aw odor."(already are older) Tyson whined.  
  
"How about, when you're bodies are older too?" Hilary said.  
  
Tyson pouted. He didn't want to wait that long. Who knew how long it would be before Dizzi found the cure?  
  
Kai looked annoyed. He, apparently, didn't want to wait that long either.  
  
'Wait a minute, I'm a chibi now.' Kai thought. 'And if I'm a chibi, I can pout. The cartoon ones on the tv do it all the time, so, why not give it a try?'(Time and try don't seem to rhyme, okay?)  
  
Kai slipped out of his seat, and snuck underneath the table over to Ray. He stuck his head out, and climbed out from the table.  
  
Ray had obviously heard Kai, so he looked down to see what Kai wanted.  
  
Kai had Ray's undivided attention. He closed his eyes and said, "Ray, could I have Dranzer back," Then he opened his huge eyes into a perfect chibi begging look. "Pwetty Pwease?"  
  
Ray was shocked that Kai was actually begging him, with chibi eyes, to have Dranzer back. The eyes were so pleading, and begging, how could he resist?  
  
Then he remembered that this was Kai, Kai who would never have done this if he was older.  
  
'Great,' Ray thought. 'Tyson is stupider, and Kai is not only more talkative, but more. . . . . . childish.'  
  
"Sorry, Kai," Ray said. "That's only going to work if you turn into a girl."  
  
Kai turned his cute face into a death glare. "Well, it was worth a try! What would YOU do to get back Drigger?"  
  
And with that, Kai stomped away down to his room.  
  
Okay, I think this chap is long enough. Longer then the last two.  
  
Okay, ROY G BIV is Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. In other words, the colors of the rainbow, or if you want to get scientific, the visible spectrum.  
  
The other two primary pigment colors, well, I don't remember what a pigment is, but there's three primary pigment colors: Yellow, Cyan, and Magenta. The other two were just Cyan and Magenta, since Yellow is already in the rainbow, got it?  
  
I hope you guys liked this chap, cause it took me a while to write it. I'm not gonna say any more about me, I'll just thank the loyal reviewers for the reviews!  
  
So, thanks to:  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Thanks for the idea. The four were kind of the same, so I just smushed 'em together. Hope that's okay. I could make Tyson sleeping, cause it would have worked well with the chap.  
  
Dragi: I hope I updated fast enough. I was gonna put this on yesterday, but I've been really busy at school. Thank you for the good luck! And you think it's funny too!  
  
Katie: You use the word LUV too? Cool! I LUV the word LUV!  
  
A dragon's crystal: Funny? You know, I only think a couple parts are funny. . . but I don't usually like what I do, and I usually LUV what other people do! Thank you!  
  
Driger&Dragoon: I would never have thought of tying them up! Well, I mean with pink and yellow jump ropes. I hope you didn't get an evil mental image from the Britney Spears' song. But, the dance we do at my school for, um, the song in the 3rd chap, Tyson dancing it would be more humorous than evil. However, I do know a 6th grader whose dance to it could match Mariah's. And I hope I didn't give you ANOTHER evil image by saying that. . .  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: Thank you for your idea! I dressed Tyson up, but I'm saving Kai for later. That's a preview of what's to come! Not on the the next chap, though. I got something REALLY good for that. But I'm not tellin'. And you like the singing part? Um, was it the Barbie Girl song, or the banana song?  
  
star-shimmered-dragon: Okay, you're the reason I updated on a Tuesday. I forgot that Easter is kind of an international holiday. The living room was kind of trashed, someone's gonna have to seam up that pillowcase, though. Thanks for the idea!  
  
HA! I used all the ideas! That's pretty good, you know. And if the cat thing offended anyone, I'm sorry. I hope Ray doesn't EVER die! Ray is my second fav character! Um, first is Kai and third is, um, probably either Max or Tyson. I hated Max's first season outfit. I may not have seen the first season, but I have seen pics out there on the world wide web! I'm not THAT dense.  
  
And if anyone's wondering, the swimming pool will probably be introduced in the next chap, or the one after that. And there'll be beaches and even more shopping, I hope.  
  
Enough writing, time for the quote:  
  
"I have a simple philosophy. Fill what's empty. Empty what's full. And scratch where it itches."  
  
This was said by a woman named Alice Roosevelt Longworth. It can be found in my lil quote book called "Witty Women."  
  
Total chap rhyme points: 4 Total story points:19(almost 20!)  
  
Please send your reviews so my inbox will have a lot of emails in it! 


	5. Phone Call

(a/n Warning: There's kinda some sentimental stuff at the beginning.)  
  
~~~~~Next Day~~~~~  
  
"Ray, maybe you should give Dranzer back to Kai." Max said after breakfast.  
  
Only Ray, Max, Hilary, and Kenny were in the room. Kai was still in the bedroom, pouting. He wasn't crying or anything; he was just refusing to talk. He wouldn't even make eye contact. Tyson still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because Kai's life is beyblading, and you took that away from him when you took Dranzer away." Hilary said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kai was raised in the abbey, and that's not a very good thing." Kenny said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't want to be raised in the abbey." Max said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's a bad place." Kenny said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's run by Kai's grandfather." Max said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WHO CARES 'WHY?!' 'WHY' DON'T YOU ASK KAI HOW COME IT'S RUN BY HIS GRANDFATHER!?" Hilary yelled. (There was a rhyme! Why & Kai! ONE POINT!)  
  
"Because I don't know were Kai's grandfather is right now." Ray answered calmly.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hilary yelled. "We don't need THAT going on anymore!"  
  
"Ray, WHY don't you want to give Dranzer back?" Hilary asked, emphasizing on 'why.'  
  
"I thought I already made that clear." Ray said.  
  
"You did, but maybe you could just let Kai have it back for one day?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I let Kai and Tyson have their beyblades back when they get older." He said.  
  
"That reminds me," Max said. "Should we check on Dizzi?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kenny said, running over to the other side of the living room where Dizzi was plugged in.  
  
Ray and Max followed him, but Hilary stopped. "Shouldn't we get Kai and Tyson?"  
  
"It's ten in the morning, I don't think Tyson will want to get up, and Kai is, um, refusing to acknowledge people when they go in that room." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.  
  
~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~  
  
How could Ray do that to me? I mean, I get why, I'd probably do the same thing, but STILL! Oh no, am I starting to act like a little kid too? Because I think I might be mad for no reason. Wait! I do so have reason! I'm mad because Ray took Dranzer from me and hid it in Hilary's room somewhere!  
  
I suddenly sat up. Hilary was in the living room, I could hear their voices. Ray was in there too, and so were Max and Kenny. Tyson is sleeping. I could sneak in her room and grab it, but I wouldn't know where to start looking.  
  
I thought about the plan in my head. The door of the room I shared with Tyson and Ray was open. I could sneak past Tyson's bed without waking him. I mean, there's no way I'd wake Tyson by sneaking past him.  
  
I then noticed that Hilary's door was closed. THAT was a problem. Maybe Tyson wouldn't hear me opening it, but Ray sure would. Another chance ruined, I don't really want to get tied up again.  
  
I layed back down. Maybe if I kept on ignoring people, they would give Dranzer back. Until then, I'll have to wait for the right moment to come.  
  
~~~~~Living Room~~~~~  
  
"Alright guys, and gals, I hate to dissappoint you, but I couldn't find anything about lemonade turning people chibi." Dizzi said. All their faces fell.  
  
"Oh no, guys, what if we can't change them back, and they'll have to grow up all over again?" Max said with panic in his voice.  
  
"They wouldn't be able to stay on the Bladebreakers, and there's no way a chibi can defend the title of World Champion!" Hilary added.  
  
"And even worse, what if the BBA finds out?!" Kenny said.  
  
"Well, like Kai said, technically, it is the BBA's fault that they are little." Ray said.  
  
"That's not how Kai said it." Max said, trying not to giggle.  
  
Before any of them could tell Max to shut up, the phone rang.  
  
Kai also heard the phone ring, there was only one phone. It was in the master bedroom, where he was. (So of course he'd hear the phone ring!)  
  
The phone woke up Tyson (IT"S A MIRACLE! *light shines down from the heavens and people start singing "Hallalujah!"), and he bolted up yelling, "What? Who? When? Where? How? Why?"  
  
"It's the phone, stupid!" Kai yelled. Suddenly, an idea clicked. He jumped off the bed and scampered towards the phone that was sitting on a little table about 10 feet from his own bed.  
  
Ray heard the noise from his room. He started running as fast as he could towards the master bedroom. When he got in the room, Kai was less than 4 feet away from the phone.  
  
Using his neko-jin agility, he got to the phone at the same time as Kai. Kai was glaring at Ray, tugging on one end of the phone. Ray was yelling "NO KAI! LET GO! LET GO!" and pulling on the phone as well.  
  
Tyson decided to join in the fun. So he got off his bed, and he started pulling on another end of the phone.  
  
By the time Max, Kenny, and Hilary got in the room, the phone had rung at least six times. Kai smirked as he let go of his end of the phone. Tyson had, somehow, managed to let go at the same time. The phone went crashing into Ray, and the receiver fell onto the floor, as did Ray and the rest of the phone. (So the part you talk into is off the phone, kay?)  
  
Tyson grabbed the receiver, but Kai grabbed the other end, and they started yelling.  
  
"LET GO OF THE PHONE, STUPID!"  
  
"NO! YOU WET GO OFF DA PHONE, DUMMY!"  
  
"DUMMY? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T TALK RIGHT!"  
  
"LET GO! I WANNA TALK!"  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Ray yelled. He grabbed the receiver from both of them, and irritably yelled into the phone, "WHAT?!"(I do that all the time. . .)  
  
"Ray, is that you?" Said the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh!" Ray's face turned from angry to nervous in less than a second. "M-m-m- ister Dickenson, w-what are you calling f-f-for?"  
  
Max, Hilary and Kenny's eyes widened in horror (Well, I'm not sure about Kenny. . .). Hilary grabbed Kai and put her hand over his mouth, as did Max with Tyson.  
  
"Can you hold on a second, I'll put it on speaker." Ray used his free hand to shoo Hilary and Max away. They both mouthed at him, "Where do we put them?"  
  
"I don't care!" He mouthed back. "Just put them somewhere!" (A rhyme! TWO POINTS!)  
  
Hilary and Max hurried out of the room, dragging Kai and Tyson with them.  
  
Ray put the phone on speaker, "Okay, Mr. Dickenson, you can talk to everybody."  
  
"Do you have visitors over? I heard a couple of little kids yelling." Mr. Dickenson said through the speaker.  
  
"Oh, um, uh, that, that was just Max and Hilary fighting over the phone. You know, they both have high voices." Ray answered.  
  
Kenny nodded frantically, even though the president of their team couldn't see him.  
  
Hilary and Max came in again, panting slightly.  
  
"Well, can I ask you all how your vacation's going?"  
  
"It's great!" Hilary said. 'Besides the fact that the two best bladers on the team are now chibis.' She added in her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah! It's the best ever!" Max said, also thinking about how it would be better if Tyson and Kai were older.  
  
"It's been very nice Mr. Dickenson. We're all enjoying ourselves." Kenny said. 'Well, ALMOST all of us.' He thought.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think a vacation could get any wor-better than this!" Ray said.  
  
"I see. What of Tyson and Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
  
"Oh, you just missed them!" Hilary said. "Tyson and Kai just left about ten minutes ago!"  
  
"They left together?" He asked.  
  
They all froze, all of them trying to think of something that Kai and Tyson would both enjoy so much that they'd wait for the other one to come along. (Geez, I hope that made sense.)  
  
"They went beyblading!" Max spat out.  
  
"Beyblading? I thought you were all on vacation?"  
  
"Oh, we are! But, you know Kai and Tyson, they live to beyblade!" Ray said. As he said that, a small bit of guilt suddenly became noticable to him.  
  
"Well, I hope they're having a good time as well." Mr. Dickenson said. "Well, I'm calling long distance from Japan, so I have to go now. Goodbye everyone!"  
  
"Goodbye!" They all said in unison.  
  
Ray pushed the button on the phone to hang up. "Where did you put them?" He asked in a rushed voice.  
  
Max and Hilary led the way out of the room and into Max and Kenny's room. Max walked past the two beds to the other side of the room, where a wardrobe stood. (Those things are great when you play hide and seek!)  
  
He unlocked it and opened the door. (Okay all you KaiTy fans, get any sick images out of your minds! This ain't a romance story!) Kai and Tyson were both standing sending death glares at Hilary and Max, who both sweatdropped.  
  
"That was Mr. Dickenson on the phone, and you two almost gave us away." Ray said. (Not counting that as a rhyme)  
  
"Yeah, and nice excuse you made up for it: Oh, um, uh, that, that was just Max and Hilary fighting over the phone. You know, they both have high voices." Kai said, mimiking Ray on the last part.  
  
"Well, I couldn't say, 'Oh, um, uh, that, that, was just Kai and Tyson fighting over the phone. You know, they both have high voices now that their both about THREE FEET TALL!" Ray snapped back.  
  
"Sooner or later, someone from the BBA is going to find out." Kai said.  
  
"And you WANT that to happen?" Ray said.  
  
"Why not? I can't beyblade anyway."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Kai stared at Ray as if he was another Tyson. He yelled angrily, "BECAUSE YOU TOOK IT AWAY! DUH!"  
  
Ray sweatdropped, he'd kind of forgotten about that since the little they'd just received.  
  
Okay, I'm ending it there. I just have say something really funny: As I was typing the phone fighting part, you know, when Ray and Tyson and Kai were fighting for the phone, MY phone rang. I started laughing really hard, but I stopped when I picked it up, of course. That was so funny!  
  
Okay, I got an e-mail from someone asking me what AAML is, and they told me to put it on this chap. AAML stands for Ash and Misty Love. I hope you know what that is. I saw that too somewhere, but I was searching for something, and I came across the definition. I made up my definition for it, it could go in a dictionary! *clears throut* A story or anything else referring to Ash and Misty couple togetherness. ^-^ So cute!  
  
And I found out something that all of you are probably gonna say "Well, duh!" to. My friend is VERY obsessed with the anime called Inuyasha. She found this list of Japanese words and their meanings on the internet somewhere, and kawaii was on that list! And it said right across from it: cute, in italics. All of you probably knew that, but I thought kawaii was some made up internet word that people used. I mean, kawaii sounds like Hawaii! Someone could have easily made up that word, even the word sounds cute!  
  
I hope this chap wasn't late. I said at least once a week, and I haven't been late yet! I posted the last chap on Wed. and today, for me at least, is Tuesday.  
  
Enough of my talking, I'm thanking my loyal reviewers!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: Woh, this is weird. I agree with you on everything! Except, you forgot Kai's scarf! I love that thing! Unless you don't like Kai's scarf. And I saw a pic somewhere on the internet with their new outfits from G-Rev. I can't wait till that that starts showing! But I really want to see the first season!  
  
star-shimmered-dragon: Yeah, except I can't remember your idea anymore. Can't remember which ideas go to which person. Can't remember ANYTHING. I forget so easily. And you love this story? That makes me happy! I wouldn't like this story if it wasn't mine. That's kinda sad really. . .  
  
Katie: Actually, one of the reviewers gave me the make-up idea, but I did add in that digital camera for fun. I really want one of those. And you LUV it too? Boy, a lot of pplz luv this story!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: LOL I was laughing when I read your review! Not making fun of it, but IT was kawaii, just like Kai's chibi face!  
  
A dragon's crystal: Kai pouting is really cute too! I can picture Kai in my mind too! I agree with a lot of things. It's scary sometimes. . .  
  
NiMe-AzN-aNgEl: I hope I got your name right. I was having trouble reading your review, 'specially tha last part. But I found a Kai fan! Were you asking me to put more of him in? This chap had a lot of Kai in it, so I hope I made you happy!  
  
Tonic: Um, they were three in my mind, but I met a four year old the other day that was REALLY annoying. So, I'm thinking four or five. And the idea's good, but Kai is my fav, and I'm not sure if I could make him do THAT. I'd probably be crying as I write the chap. Don't think I could make Tyson do it either. He's number three on my list, right behind Ray, or Rei, or however it's spelt.  
  
Leenaren: You like my story too? I don't know why I'm surprised, but I don't think I'd like it. Don't think I could have resisted to chibi Kai either, but think Ray was a little mad at the time.  
  
the tigris: Another person who thinks this story is good? I'm not surprised anymore. Anyway, when I saw your name I'm like "Hey that was my first reviewer!" I should dedicate a chapter to you or someone else on this HUGE website. Should I? I'm not too sure. . .  
  
vapour: You must be a Ray/Rei fan! Right? I'm not sure. . . And you like it too? Yeah, I'm getting tired of saying that, but everyone says that to me!  
  
Okay, that's it for the review thank-yous. I just realized that this chap is REALLY short. I'm sorry! But, I'm not mentioning any names, some people on here have really short chapters all the time.  
  
And for the quote thing, I decided to stop it since no one was commenting, and I thought it was getting kind of stupid.  
  
Total chap rhyme points: 2 Total story points: 21  
  
Well, I got past twenty. I haven't been rhyming lately anyway, like when I talk you know?  
  
Review if you liked the chap! 


	6. Day of Fun pt 1

~~~~~Next Day, Same House~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers sat at the table eating cereal, at least four of them anyway. Tyson and Kai had to sit on the floor of the dining room since they both didn't want to stand up in their chairs while they ate.  
  
"We should've bought them height chairs or something when we went to buy their clothes." Max said.  
  
"They're not going to be little forever." Hilary said. "At least I hope not."  
  
"Tyson what do you WANT?" Ray said with annoyance in his voice. Tyson had started tugging on his shirt.  
  
"I'm foe(Full)."  
  
Ray looked down and saw a bowl of soggy Fruit Loops that was still more than half full.  
  
"How can you be full?" He asked.  
  
"I'm foe." Tyson said simply.  
  
"How many bites did you take?" Ray asked.  
  
"Six."  
  
Ray was shocked. Tyson had practically wasted a bowl cereal.  
  
"Can you finish it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not wall it's icky I can't."  
  
Ray's eyes widened, "Then you should have eaten it before it got icky!" The others at the table smirked when he said 'icky.'  
  
"But I gotted foe!" Tyson whined.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. He got up and put the bowl in the sink in the kitchen. When he sat back down he again felt tugging on his shirt. He looked down to find Kai holding an empty bowl of cereal.  
  
"Can't you put it in the sink yourself?"  
  
Kai sent Ray a death glare. "I can't reach the sink."  
  
Ray gave an exhausted sigh as he took the bowl from Kai and put it in the sink, then came back out and sat down.  
  
"You know what, guys?" Hilary asked. "I think we should have fun today. I mean, Kai and Tyson have been in the house for who knows how long! I think we all should go someplace and have a good time!"  
  
"Like where?" Max asked.  
  
"Like that one amusement park that's only a half a mile away!" Hilary said with excitement.  
  
Ray's eyes widened again, Kenny paled slightly, Max and Tyson smiled, and Kai gave one of his "whatever" looks.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" She asked him.  
  
"Think about it: Two chibis + amusement park + great fun = pain, exhaustion, and suffering." He said. (Believe me people, I KNOW)  
  
"Hey! You not vewy nice, Way!" Tyson said angrily. "What if I want ta go, huh? HUH? Did ya eva tink dat some peoples wanted ta go and get outta dis stupid house?!"  
  
"I think we should take take them out before they get out." Max said.  
  
"Well, you guys can go if you want to, I don't really want to go." Kenny said.  
  
"Okay, so we've got Tyson, Max, Ray, me, and, um, Kai, are you going?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
So, the five of them each got a backpack with spare clothes and swimming suits, and walked the half-mile to the amusement park called "Valley Fair". They had to pay twenty dollars per person(Yeah right, I had to pay forty dollars for ME), except Max got a bright idea to try and convince the ticketseller to let Kai and Tyson in for free, but it didn't work. So they had to pay a hundred bucks to get in.  
  
"Well, what should we do first?" Hilary asked. The three older kids crowded around the map she had picked up.  
  
"Hmm, we could go to the water park." Max suggested.  
  
"Maybe we should go on some other rides first." Hilary said. She didn't want to get wet right away.  
  
"How about a rollar coaster or something?" Ray asked.  
  
Suddenly the map was snatched out of their hands by Kai, who now observered the map for the best thing to do. He suddenly gave a smirk.  
  
"Why not start even bigger than a rollar coaster?" He said.  
  
The other four looked at him curiously. He held it up and pointed to ride not very far from where they were. Tyson smiled as well when he saw Kai's choice.  
  
"I hearded about dat wide on tv." Tyson said. "I wanna go on dat wide too."  
  
Tyson and Kai took off running, they knew exactly where to go. Ray, Max, and Hilary were panting to keep up.  
  
When they reached it, the three older kids stopped in there tracks while the two chibis were marveling at the magnificence of 'the ride'.  
  
"THIS RIDE?!" Hilary yelled.  
  
"It's called 'Steel Venomen' an-"  
  
"It's called 'Steel VENOM', Tyson, VENOM." Kai interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, 'Steel Venomen'." Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyways," Tyson continued. "It's really cool! It starts immediatewy at seventy-eight miwels per hour!"  
  
'Steel Venom' was kind of like a roller coaster, but it didn't go around and around. (Better explaination at end) They watched as people got into the harnesses. The person operating it said into a mic, "Are you ready?"  
  
The people screamed in reply. Then the guy with the mic said, "Three, two, one." And right after 'one' he pushed the button and it shot forward with all the people screaming the whole way. It shot straight forward, then went into the air on a curly track, then went backwards down the track, back to the horizantal position, then they went backwards up without twirling, then, it repeated itself for about four more times before stopping.  
  
They watched as the people on it threw up in a trash can, on the ground, and some of them looked like they would faint. There were only about two people who said "Let's do THAT again!"  
  
Kai and Tyson looked like there wasn't anything in the world better than that ride, except maybe beyblading. Before the other three could stop them, they shot towards the pretty short line as fast as they could.  
  
And before the three could think of what they were doing, they followed, yelling for the two to come back.  
  
Kai and Tyson were in front after just one ride, while Ray, Max, and Hilary were a few people behind them.  
  
When it was time for Kai and Tyson to get on, the man operating it said, "Hey, hey, hey, hold on! You're just a couple 'a kids! You can't ride!"  
  
Kai was about to give this guy a piece of mind, but before he could, the slightly taller Tyson stepped foward.  
  
"Who says?!" Tyson yelled angrily.  
  
"The chair says! If you can't get into te chair and harness by yourself, you can't ride!"  
  
Kai walked over to the front chair and harness, and climbed in without much difficulty. He even managed to strap himself in. The guy was stunned. He walked over and made it was tight, then said to Tyson, "Well, if you can't get in, you can't ride!"  
  
Even though Tyson was a bit of a klutz, there was no way some person was going to stop him from riding a 78-mile-per-hour ride. With determination and a bit of difficulty, he managed to get in the seat next to Kai.  
  
Now, Max, Ray, and Hilary would have to ride, they couldn't let the two go unsupervised. Not even if they really were a couple of teenagers that got shrunk. Who would believe that?  
  
Ray and Max sat behind Kai and Tyson, and Hilary sat in the seat behind them. Hilary got a little scared, because she didn't really want to ride by herself. Right before the ride was going to start, a teenage boy came running, yelling, "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" He took the seat next Hilary.  
  
"Whoops," He said. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all."  
  
"Cool." He said.  
  
Everyone on the ride was nervous, with the exception of Kai and Tyson, as they waited for the man to start it.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
"Three, two, one."  
  
The ride started, and they all felt their stomachs turn upside down as they shot forward. Hilary was screaming, the boy next to her was screaming, Max and Ray were screaming, even Tyson and Kai were screaming.  
  
The ride seemed to never end, and when it did, Hilary felt as though her legs were jello. Max was with some of the other people near the trash can throwing up. Ray looked as though he was going to be sick, because his face was rather green. Kai and Tyson looked as though they were actually getting along. They both definately were agreeing on the fact that 'Steel Venom' was one HOT ride. They were laughing and yelling about how cool the ride was.  
  
The boy that had sat next to Hilary sighed. He too looked rather green, but didn't throw up.  
  
"Ugh, I forgot how much that ride takes out of you. . ."  
  
"You live around here?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yeah, lived here my whole life." He said.  
  
"Maybe you could show us around, because Kai let go of the map we had." She suggested.  
  
"That'd be cool, none of my friends came."  
  
"Really? Almost all of mine came."  
  
"Cool, by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Hilary Tatibana."  
  
"Cool, the name's Conrad Schultz."  
  
She looked at him (not in that sick way people! when I meet someone, I don't really look at them until they've introduced themselves! GOT IT?!?!). He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a red T- shirt, white tennis shoes, and blue jeans (and not those tight blue jeans, okay?!?!).  
  
Hilary suddenly felt someone lightly tugging on her skirt. Her face turned bright red as she looked down to see Tyson.  
  
She slapped his hand away and yelled, "TYSON! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!"  
  
Kai, Ray, Max looked over at the noise she'd suddenly caused. They all sweatdropped and walked over.  
  
"Are these your friends?" Conrad asked.  
  
"Yeah, and unfortunately HE'S one of them." She answered, pointing at Tyson, who had run behind Max and was sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"WOH! Aren't you Ray Kon?!" Conrad asked with excitement, looking at Ray.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Conrad's eyes seemed to pop. He looked over at Max, "And aren't you Max Tate?"  
  
Max looked slightly puzzled, "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Conrad looked like he would die. "You're the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Max put his hand behind his head and nervously laughed.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Conrad regained his composure and looked around. "But, where's Tyson and Kai?"  
  
The two shrunk behind Max.  
  
"They didn't come on vacation." Ray said. (Boy, he's good at lying)  
  
"But, what about that kid that was just here?" Conrad asked.  
  
It was Hilary's turn to lie again. "That was just my little brother! He has the same name as Tyson!"  
  
Tyson stuck his head out from behind Max, gawking at Hilary. Kai burst out laughing.  
  
"And that's my other brother(Wow! didn't think I'd ever rhyme! one point!), Kai, who has the same name name as Kai from the Bladebreakers." Hilary said.  
  
Kai immediately stopped laughing and death glared, but it had lost it's effects of leaving someone scared out of their mind. Then it was Tyson's turn to laugh, and he milked it for all it was worth.  
  
As they walked on, Tyson continued laughing, and Kai got so fed up with it, that he started yelling at Tyson in Japanese. Tyson started back in English, but Kai yelled in Japanese some more. So, there were four teenagers walking with two chibis walking behind them.  
  
Only three of the four could understand what they were actually saying.  
  
I know this is a short chapter for a long wait! Right after I submitted the previous chap, I got bombed with English, Science, Math, World Geography, and even Choir homework. The school year is coming to a close in about a month, and all the teachers are trying to finish the units so they can hand out the reviews to study for the end-of-the-year-tests.  
  
And I hope that none of you are mad for me throwing in that OC. It was unexpected even for me! But it will work out for some of the next chaps, garentteeing (I know I spelt that wrong) much humor!  
  
I have no idea when the next chap will be out, so please be prepared to wait. I'm going to thank everyone now:  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: You've been so nice! *sobs* Do you live in America? Just wondering, you know. Random thing, lots of random things come through my supposedly childish mind.  
  
vapour: So you are a Rei or Ray or however his name is spelt fan! He's number two on my list, DON'T HURT ME! Kai's my fav, and two is still good! And I only got ONE rhyme for this chap. Dissapointing, shame, shame, shame. . .  
  
Hutchy: New reviewer! I always wanted to say that! And your little face is kawaii! Mine's not as cute. . . ^-^ . . . See?  
  
Dragi: Thank you so much! You've been really nice too! I hope you liked the chap!  
  
the tigris: I learned today that the Tigris is a river! I was like, hey that's one of the reviewers! I didn't say it out loud though. And I like your little face too! I just realized it was a face. . .  
  
A dragon's crystal: There will be a cure soon! Well, maybe not soon, it will be well into the summer before there's a cure. Hope that don't make you mad. But, like you said, or wrote, Kai IS cute as a chibi!  
  
NiMe AzN aNgEl: OH! were you the one who emailed me? I didn't know. . . I did think I was the only Kai fan until I saw like one thousand stories on ff.net about Kai. I didn't think so many people like him. . .  
  
Hazel-Beka: Another new reviewer! Um, are there two people there? I know it's a stupid question. I like chibi stories too! And, actually, I haven't read a chibi story where Tyson becomes chibi! I've read Kai, Ray, or Rei or whatever, Tala, and Mariah, but haven't read a Tyson one yet. Is soonly a word? If it is, I sure didn't update soonly. . .  
  
MrsHiwatari: YOU must be a Kai fan! Your name is so kawaii! And this a really stupid question, but were you hyper when reviewing?  
  
Leenaren: You are french? I only know two french words, but I can't tell ya how they're gonna turn back, cause I don't even know yet! Are you a Ray fan too?  
  
serena-loves-anime: I read your review about ten times! It was funny! And I failed your many-times-saying-request to update soon! I feel so ashamed. . .  
  
Eleven reviews for the last chap! That's a lot! To me at least!  
  
Total rhymes for chap: 1 Total rhymes: 22 (big improvment from 21)  
  
If you wanna review, push the purple button! If you wanna review, push the purple button! If you wanna review, and you wanna. . . . . . um, can't think of anything. . .  
  
Review if you feel like it, pay no heed to the imitation of "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands" 


	7. Day of Fun pt 2

Disclaimer: Finally decided put one up again, I NO OWN BEYBLADE, OR KAI, OR REI/RAY, OR MAX, OR TYSON, OR TALA, OR ANYONE ELSE FROM THAT SHOW.  
  
~~~~~Fun Day part 2~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so, um, what are you guys interested in riding?" Conrad asked. He was rather nervous about being the guide for THE Bladebreakers.  
  
"After that 'Steel Venom' ride, definately not a fast ride. . ." Max said wearily. Ray and Hilary nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Tyson and Kai were still slightly bickering. Hilary had gotten them to shut up, but they would snap little things at each other. (You should be able to figure out who's saying what)  
  
"Buta." (Pig)  
  
"Jiji." (Old man)  
  
"Baka." (Idiot)  
  
"Akachan." (Baby)  
  
"Nani?" (What?)  
  
Tyson blinked. 'What does Kai mean "what?" ' He thought.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson. "Damare." (Shut up)  
  
Tyson was about to retort back, but Hilary turn on heel and shot both of them a death glare to match even Kai's. At that, both of them shut up.  
  
"Now, what were you saying before THEY interruppted?" She asked Conrad.  
  
"The water park." He said. "There's a ride called 'Lazy River' that's very relaxing. Of course, you need to be in swimming suits to ride."  
  
"We'll have no problem there." Ray said.  
  
Since the water park was on the other side of the whole amusement park, it took them about five minutes to make their way there.  
  
When they arrived, Ray walked up to the counter of the 'Help' building to get a locker key.  
  
They wandered around on the cement pavement surrounding the blue lockers, trying to find their numbers.  
  
"Here!" Conrad said, pointing at one.  
  
Ray put the key in the small lock. He looked surprised as the door wouldn't open after he turned it.  
  
"Here, let me do it. They're kind of hard to open." Conrad offered.  
  
"No, that's okay. I can get it." Ray said as calmly as he could. The door wasn't budging an inch. He was getting more and more aggravated as it wouldn't open.  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to open the locker, Ray was furious. His eyes slit as he kept trying and trying to open it.  
  
Finally, enough was enough.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WON'T THIS *beep* DOOR OPEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ray pulled the key out, took his fist back, and punched the stubborn door. A huge dent was left as he took his fist out, but it still wouldn't open as he pulled on the handle.  
  
Soon, the majority of the people at the water park had made a circle around Ray and the locker. Another ten minutes passed with Ray pulling, tugging, doing anything that he thought might make the door open. Nothing was working.  
  
He fell on his knees, exhausted, and breathing heavily from the effort. He looked up at the blue door with pained eyes. "Why won't the door open. . .?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
Conrad stepped forward, picking up the key from the ground in front of Ray. He stuck the key in the keyhole, turned it to the right, then turned it upside down. The door opened and fell off it's hinges, landing with a clatter beside Conrad.  
  
Kai and Tyson both smirked at Ray's stupidity, Max and Hilary looked sorry for him, but the rest of the crowd laughed hysterically. Ray's face turned as pink as Mariah.  
  
Conrad just looked plain confused. He didn't get what was so funny.  
  
A worker came up to them, looking a little scared. "It's all right," She said. "W-we'll just give you a n-new one. How does that sound?"  
  
The Bladebreakers all nodded. Conrad looked even more confused. 'When I broke my locker, I had to pay fifty bucks!' He said in his head. (RHYME! ONE POINT!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were done getting changed, Hilary was wearing a pale pink and white one-piece. Max had yellow swim trunks. Ray was wearing white swim trunks. Conrad was wearing dark purple shorts. Kai had blue swim trunks, and Tyson had red ones.  
  
After applying sun-screen to each other, they had to decide which ride to go on. (Another rhyme! TWO POINTS!)  
  
"So, where is this 'Lazy River' ride?" Hilary asked.  
  
"It's right in front of us." Conrad replied.  
  
They were in front of many water tubes laying near an artificial stream. The blue water flowed slowly, about as fast as an elder person walking. (Not being mean here!) It was only four feet deep, but it started out like a shallow river bank so that people could get off easily. It looked rather good for getting a tan. A few tubes with people on them passed by slowly, all of the people looked relaxed.  
  
"Dis wide's gonna be soooo bowing!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Well, I'm going to like it!" Hilary said. "If you don't want to ride it, that's just fine with me! Go ride on something else if really want to!"  
  
Hilary grabbed a see-through clear tube, and started walking into the shallow water. She stopped and turned around, waiting for the rest of them.  
  
Max, Ray, and Conrad followed suit. Max grabbed a yellow one; Ray, a see- through one like Hilary's; Conrad, a purple one. The tubes were big enough to fit a more-than-average-sized adult.  
  
Before they got in their tubes, the four looked at Tyson and Kai. Tyson sent a glare at them, while Kai just stood staring at them.  
  
"You both are coming whether you like it or not." Ray said as if there would be no arguement.  
  
"We've already proven our independence, Ray." Kai said. "We weren't scared of going on 'Steel Venom'."  
  
"You guys will look suspicious if you're wandering around this huge park by yourselves."  
  
"We aweady wook suspiseeus because of you."  
  
Ray's cheeks got a faint pink tint to them. He pushed to tube through the shallow water to Max, then shloshed through the water towards the two chibis.  
  
He got to them, bent down in front of them so only they would hear. "If you two don't get your *beep* into those tubes and in the water, I'll garantee a game of 'House' when we get back."  
  
At this news, both of them ran past Ray to the tubes. Kai grabbed a huge blue one and Tyson grabbed a red one. They both splashed into the water, slamming the tubes down and climbing in.  
  
Hilary laid on her back, her bottom going through the donut hole of the see- through tube. (Don't get sick ideas people) Conrad and Kai were laying in similar positions. Ray and Max both laid on their chests. All of them had their eyes closed. Tyson, though, couldn't seem to find a comfy position. He would lay on his back, then toss around again and again until he would lay on chest.  
  
Kai was getting a little irritated with Tyson's tossing and turning. He furrowed his brow and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to glare at the other chibi boy. Kai turned over, his back facing the air and sunshine. He smirked as he reached his hand into the warm, yet still cool, water. He ran his hand through the water fast, soaking Tyson.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and glared back at Kai, then he did the action, splashing Kai with wet water. Kai blinked in surprise. He glared back. (Everyone's glaring today, aren't they? *snickers*)  
  
Kai splashed back, then Tyson. Soon, both were just splashing each other as they gently floated down the calm river. But then, Hilary got splashed, then Ray, and then all of them were wet.  
  
"Tyson, Kai, quit splashing! You're getting me wet!" Hilary said irritably.  
  
They ignored her, continueing their little game. Suddenly, the water got slightly rougher, and both of them hadn't really been hanging on. They both grabbed their tube handles, but Kai's feet slipped on the tube, and he fell through the donut-hole.  
  
All of them gasped, but Kai's head rose up almost immediately after it went down. He would have touched the buttom, but he was short now, so he struggled to stay up without going under.  
  
Ray got off his tube, picked up Kai, and set him back in the blue tube. Tyson was laughing hard in his tube, with everyone glaring at him.  
  
"What? HE started it!" Tyson said, pointing at Kai.  
  
Kai pushed Ray away (RHYME! THREE POINTS!) in anger, jumped off his tube, and landed on Tyson's tube. The sudden extra weight was a little too much, as the tube turned sideways, pushing both of them in the water.  
  
They both surfaced and Ray grabbed Kai, setting him on the tube again. Tyson struggled to doggie-paddle before Ray grabbed as well.  
  
Kai said with distaste, "Now you're wet too."  
  
Everyone except Tyson and Kai rolled their eyes. Ray climbed back on his tube.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Conrad whispered to Max.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Conrad looked surprised. 'Wow, how (Rhyme! FOUR POINTS!) can these people put up with those two?'  
  
After just once around the 'Lazy River' ride, they all decided to get off.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for more water rides." Hilary said with disgust. She was quite wet from the splashing fight.  
  
"I AM!" Max yelled. He pointed at a HUGE water slide. This slide was at least twenty stories tall, and it zig-zagged and curved around. They watched as four people in a tube three times as big as the 'Lazy River' tubes came flying out of the bottom of the slide, skidding through the very shallow water on the landing.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Conrad said. "That's one of my favorites! It's called 'The Hurricane'. It's not that dangerous either, 'cause there's no size limit for the ride!"  
  
"But, what about them?" Ray asked, pointing at Kai and Tyson.  
  
"They can ride."  
  
"No, I mean, if only four people are allowed in one-"  
  
"Oh, that!" Conrad said, but he didn't seem worried. "It's alright, we can all ride one since those two don't weigh that much. See, the tubes go by weight. Four average sized adults can ride in one, but four of us are teens and those two are younger!"  
  
"That's so cool!" Max said.  
  
They all agreed to ride, since it wasn't a 'Steel Venom' or a 'Lazy River'. It was an in-between ride.  
  
The stairs were a hard climb. Tyson kept complaining the whole way up, and Max kept saying "Hurry up you guys!".  
  
They were relieved when they finally got to the top and the line was rather short.  
  
"So, six?" The guy asked.  
  
They all nodded. They waited for a grey tube (with no donut-hole) to come up from the bottom. When it came, the guy picked it off the rack, and put it in front of the slide.  
  
Hilary climbed in first, and Tyson sat next to her. Ray and Max sat down with Kai between them, and Conrad sat between Max and Hilary. The guy pushed them off, slightly spinning them as they went down.  
  
They were spinning, and nearly going off the edges. Conrad was right, the ride wasn't that exciting, but you had to hang on or else you'd slip off. When they got to the landing, they slid through the water and came to a stop.  
  
"WOW! That was so fun!" Hilary said.  
  
"Yeah, the best one yet!" Max said. Ray nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do we wide next?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I say we get out of this water park and ride 'Thunder Canyon'." Kai said.  
  
"What's that?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Just another water ride. Except it's not in the water park because the water's too cold. You just get these boats and go down an artificial river. It's just a little bit more wild than 'Lazy River'." Conrad answered.  
  
"Sounds like it could be fun." Ray said. "Why not go for it? I mean, how bad could it be?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doesn't look that bad." Max said as they climbed into the boat. It wasn't really a boat, it was another huge tube, but there were seats and seatbelts. The seats were plastic, and the floor of the boat was wooden. The whole thing was supported by a huge black tube almost as big as 'The Hurricane' tubes.  
  
They had a hard time deciding who should sit where, as the seats were in pairs just like on 'Steel Venom'. Finally, Ray said, "Kai, sit with Tyson. Hilary, sit with Max. I'll sit with Conrad, everyone happy?"  
  
They just nodded politely and sat with the assigned partner, not wanting another incident like what had happened with the locker.  
  
The guy letting people in the boats pushed a button, and the tube went into the freezing water. All of them shivered as some of the cold liquid went through their shoes, touching their skin.  
  
They went along quite slowly and smoothly. It was slighty faster than 'Lazy River'.  
  
"Kai," Ray asked. "How did you find out about this ride?"  
  
"I saw it on the map, and it looked fun."  
  
"You know, this ride's nice. I don't know why they bothered putting seatbelts on it." Hilary said.  
  
She regretted saying that as soon as they felt the water beneath them get a little more bumpy. The boat sped up in the faster water.  
  
Suddenly, the boat rounded a corner and they found themselves looking at water falling from a fake cliff-like bridge. In other words, they were about to go under a waterfall.  
  
They all screamed as they went under. The water was so cold. It pierced their skin like needles.  
  
"Okay, this ride is so NOT nice!" Hilary yelled.  
  
The water got much rougher, and Hilary was very glad they had (Another rhyme! FIVE POINTS!) seatbelts. They were in rapids. The water splashed hard against the boat, rocking them back and forth.  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he saw the second waterfall. This time, the water had rough rapids as they went through it, however; it somehow seemed slower as they went through it.  
  
They all screamed as the water hit them hard again. All of them were cold and drenched with water. Their clothes were soaked to the skin.  
  
"HOW MANY WATERFALLS ARE THERE?!?!" Max yelled.  
  
"THREE!" Conrad yelled back.  
  
They rounded another corner and saw not the last waterfall, but more rapids. They clenched their teeth so they wouldn't bite their tongues. They boat felt as if it would tip over. As they went through a big one, the seatbelt holding Kai and Tyson let go. Luckily, there weren't any more rapids as Kai and Tyson fell on their knees on the wooden floor.  
  
"OWWW!" They both yelled on impact. The water bacame smooth once again.  
  
"Get back in your seats!" Conrad practically yelled.  
  
The two chibis looked up to see the biggest rapids and waterfall yet, and they were only thirty feet from reaching it. Kai and Tyson scrambled back in the seat as fast as they could, but they waterfall and rapids were coming closer and closer.  
  
When they got in the seat, Kai grabbed one end of the seatbelt and Tyson grabbed the other. Tyson had the job of trying to get the latch (or whatever it's called) in the buckle.  
  
"Guys, you better hurry up, or you're in for a wild ride." Max said.  
  
"Hurry up, Tyson! Get the *beep* thing in!" Kai said with panic in his voice. (And don't make that sound sick people! Geez. . .)  
  
"I'm twyin'! It won't go in da *beep* buckle!" Tyson said through gritted teeth.  
  
They were less than twenty feet away. Conrad unbuckled the seatbelt he shared with Ray and hurried over to them. He grabbed both pieces of the puzzle and snapped them together. He made it back to his seat and Ray buckled them up just as before they went through the last rapids and waterfall.  
  
Ooooh! Long chap! At least it looks long in 16 font size!  
  
I completely forgot to describe 'Steel Venom' from the last chap. I'm sorry! Now I'm not sure if I should or not!*sweatdrops* I'll give you a little description. It was basically a coaster track above you, so your feet were dangling in the air. You go straight forward at 78 miles per hour, then shoot up, going on a twisted track. But then it stops, and go twisted again, then flying backwards at 78 mph, and going backwards straight up without going twisted. You just keep doing that until it stops.  
  
Most of the things in the chap actually happaned when I went to Valley Fair! We had trouble opening the locker, I fell off my tube on 'Lazy River', and when I went on 'Thunder Canyon', these two girls that were riding with us, their seatbelt unhooked just like in this fic! The person I was riding with had to go and buckle them up again.  
  
Okay, enough writing, time to thank all the nice people out there who reviewed the last chap!  
  
Leenaren: WOW! You're like me with me liking Kai as first and Ray as second! Um, I know, uh, *starts counting* seven French words! 'Cept I know what they all mean. I hope I spell these right: Merci, Au revoir, Bonjour, Un, Du, Twou, Oui. I know I spelt Du and Twou wrong.  
  
Katie: I updated pretty fast! Let's see, updated on Tuesday for last chappie, and I submitted this on Saturday. Four days! ^-^  
  
Hazel-Beka: LOL! I'm kinda like a split personality too! Ex. I'm a Kai/Ray at school, a Max at home, and a Kai/Max/Tyson anywhere else! Hope that makes sense. . . And I'm kinda scared of rollar coasters, but not 'Steel Venom'! And Tala chibi story, well there is one, but it hasn't been updated in two months. And the Kai thing is VERY true indeed. I hope soonly described this update!  
  
vapour: *laughing hysterically* I cannot argue with people for beans! I ALWAYS lose an arguement! Double chocolate fudge cake? You must like chocolate a lot to eat that! I get sick if I eat too much chocolate! That's why I eat sugar instead! YES! I EAT PLAIN WHITE SUGAR! I eat many strange things. . .  
  
Dragi: Was this chap funny too? My mom was laughing her head off at it. Which is good since she hates Beyblade. O_O  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: Yeah, I thought about making Kai argue in Russian, but Tyson wouldn't have known what he was saying. Unless Tyson speaks Russian, does he??? I have no idea. . . I live in cold, freezing, boring, flat, oceanless, dry, no-action-what-so-ever North Dakota. This state sucks. I hate it here! There's nothing to do! There's nowhere to go! And a fair only comes here ONCE A YEAR. How unfair. . . How truly unfair. I don't get to do anything! Except breathe, sleep, but you can do that anywhere. . .  
  
serena_loves_anime: Chibi Kai is kawaii! I think almost everyone's said that! And I do not plan on stopping, but if I'm still writing this in August, I won't update for a week 'cause I go on vacation. What's jk mean???  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Yeah, I was kinda wondering where that one person with the long name was. . . I hope this chap was funny enough for you!  
  
A dragon's crystal: LOL! You got a lotta good points there! *nods head enthusiastically* And Kai did swear once in this chap. You're right Ray or Rei or whatever does need a REAL vacation. Not like the one I gave him! Hope you liked the locker, I didn't break mine at Valley Fair, but it took me like five minutes to realize that I needed help opening the stupid thing.  
  
I don't know if I mentioned this, but Valley Fair is a real live place where you can breathe and ride all the fun rides! Located right smack dab in Minnesota in the USA! And all the rides I've used are owned by Valley Fair. All four of them!  
  
Total Rhymes for chap: 5 Total Rhymes for story: 28  
  
I'd just like to take this moment to say THANKYOUVERYMUCH to all who have reviewed this story, there's like 40 reviews! Never expected that many for the seventh chap.  
  
Review if you really want to! Or just feel like it. . . 


	8. Day of Fun Ends

"I. am. never. going. on. that. ride. ever. again."  
  
Some of them rolled their eyes at Hilary's remark. All of them were soaking wet, from the tips of their hair (Rhyme, one point) to the soles of their shoes, they were covered in cold water. All of them were shivering.  
  
"It's s-s-so c-c-c-cold." Max had his arms wrapped around himself for warmth, and he was shivering badly.  
  
What little color in Kai and Tyson's skin had disappeared. Unlike the others, they had experianced the thrill of your seatbelt unhooking while on a rather dangerous water ride. The two chibis were shivering very violently, their teeth chattering, and both of them had their arms wrapped around themselves to keep warm.  
  
"No more rides." Said a drenched Ray, his hair had come unbound, and he was holding the long white tie in his hand. "We're going back to the house now."  
  
Ray turned to face Conrad. "Sorry, but we're going to have to leave, I'm pretty sure one of us has a cold. If you want to come visit us, the house is the really huge blue house just down the street at the corner down there." Ray pointed in the direction of their vacation house. "You can't miss it."  
  
Conrad nodded in reply. He too was shivering ever so slightly.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked away from Conrad and towards the exit on the other side of the park.  
  
The House  
  
"What on earth happened to you guys?" Kenny asked as the five people made their way into the living through the front door.  
  
"We went on a wet water ride." Max answered.  
  
Hilary sighed with some relief. "I never knew how warm this house was, even with air conditioner. It feels nice."  
  
"Did you guys have a good time?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
Kai sneezed in response, and Tyson sniffed.  
  
"I knew someone would get a cold." Ray sighed. Now they had two sick chibis. He prayed they would be back to normal when the vacation was over.  
  
"I don feel so good." Tyson said groggily. Kai sneezed again.  
  
Ray looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon, almost suppertime.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Ray said unenthusiastically. He walked down the hall, and Tyson and Kai followed him, both of them sniffing.  
  
"So, how are they feeling?" Hilary asked after four of the six Bladebreakers had eaten supper.  
  
Ray sighed. "They both have the sniffles, thank heaven it's not a cold, because their symptoms don't seem that serious."  
  
"Did you give them any medicine?" Max asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah. The bathroom had children's cough syrup." Ray said.  
  
Hilary's eyes widened. "Children's?"  
  
"Children's and teen's."  
  
Kenny tilted his head. "I wonder why they had both? Do you think it's coincidence?"  
  
"I think it's pretty disrespectful that the BBA sent both. It's like they think we're still little kids." Max voiced his opinion.  
  
"True, but two of us ARE little kids right now." Ray said.  
  
"Ray," Hilary said. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"  
  
Ray looked up at them. He looked extremely tired, and since his hair was still unbound, it added to his drowsy appearence.  
  
"Man, Ray! You should go to bed! I can't believe you made dinner!" Max said.  
  
"I'm fine, really," He replied. "It's just that we went to a huge amusement park, and Tyson and Kai got shrunk, and now they're sick, and I'm worried about them, and I think the BBA will somehow find out, and-"  
  
"RAY! Calm down!" Kenny said. Ray looked even more tired after his little worry escapade. Ray rubbed his eyes, he really felt exhausted. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe he did need a little sleep.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to bed, but only because you guys want me to."  
  
Next Day  
  
Hilary poked her head inside the room that Ray, Tyson, and Kai shared. She had been the first one up, and she had just made breakfast. She'd already woken up Max and Kenny. It was almost ten in the morning.  
  
Hilary walked into the huge bedroom and looked at the three boys sleeping. Tyson was snoring loudly, laying on his stomach and the covers half off him. Ray was laying on his right side, facing Tyson's bed, curled up with all the covers over him. Kai was in a position in between the other two. He was curled up facing Ray's bed, but the covers had been thrown off the bed.  
  
"Guys, wake up."  
  
Ray opened one golden eye, then sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked through his yawn.  
  
"9:56."  
  
"9 fifty--OH NO! I SLEPT IN!!!"  
  
Ray's yell caused Kai to jump up yelling loudly in Russian, and this caused Tyson to jump up and perform a Kendo move on the bed. Tyson jumped into the air, and Hilary somehow caught him.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and saw her, then he screamed VERY loudly, and she dropped him. (Just like she dropped Kai in chappie one! snickers) Tyson landed on his bottom and he started crying loudly.  
  
Kai stopped shouting and gave Tyson a death glare, which only caused Tyson to cry harder. Ray rolled eyes and put his head in his hands, muttering "Why oh why is it always me?" to himself.  
  
Hilary sweatdropped and walked backwards to the door, then closing it when she got into the hallway. She walked into the dining room where the food was ready. Max and Kenny looked up.  
  
"I assume they're all feeling better?" Max said and started giggling.  
  
"I'm not really sure. . ." Hilary said, sweatdropping again.  
  
About twenty minutes later when the food was really cold, Ray, Kai, and Tyson came into the dining room. Ray was wrapping the white binding around his hair.  
  
Tyson stood on his chair and took a bite out of one of Hilary's fried eggs, then spit it out.  
  
"ICKY!" He yelled "ICKY! ICKY! ICKY! ICKY! What da beep is ib dese fwied eggees anyways?! An' dere code!"  
  
"Let's just go out to eat!" Max said enthusiastically.  
  
Ray blew one of his bangs. 'This is going to be SO much fun. . .'  
  
I know this is a short chap, but the next one will be long! Chappie 9 I think will be at least 30kb! Maybe 40. Anyways, I know this is late. I got grounded again, okay? Really, I got grounded for a week, and my mom didn't let me off early this time.  
  
And I have two questions: What's an uke? and What's Yaoi mean? I've seen them around lately, and I was wondering what they meant. So if anyone could tell me in their review or e-mail me, it would be much appreciated.  
  
One last thing before I thank everyone, in your reviews, could you tell me your THREE FAVORITE BEYBLADE CHARACTERS? There's a reason why, but don't guess, please?  
  
Okay, thanks to:  
  
A dragon's crystal: I somehow got TWO reviews from you. Weird. . . Yeah the locker scene was like what happened with my friend's mom and the locker, except she didn't break it. And Ray does need therapy! nods head The water rides at Valley Fair are so awesome! You could spend the whole day there riding water rides. I think there were about, um, starts counting nine water rides?  
  
vapour: Cool! I'm not alone either! And please don't trap me in a room with sam in angry mode because this was late! hands over bowl of white sugar I think I'm hyper from the Code Red Mountain Dew! "Suga suga! Dun dun dun dun dun dun! Aww, honey honey! Dun dun dun dun dun dun!" Shoot! I can't stop singing!!!  
  
Yugi Lover: YAY! New reviewer! And you also like my little story? Everyone says that. . . I always say that too when I review. . .  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: I always laugh at your reviews! They always cheer me up! - What's dom???  
  
star-shimmered-dragon: Sophomore huh? Freshman here, I'm sooo ecstatic for tenth grade. . . That was sarcastic, by the way. I very much dislike school. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yeah I forget to review chaps a LOT. I'll make it even more confusing for Beka: At school, periods 1, 2, 4, 5, and 7 I act like Kai. Period 3 I'm Ray, and period 6 I'm Max. Heheheh, yeah, I'm definately hyper. . .  
  
the tigris: AHHHH! Everyone always agrees with me here! It's so strange. . . And before I forget again, I luv your 'lil face! It's so Ray-like for some reason. . .  
  
serena-loves-anime: You fell off your chair??? That's a first that I've heard! I hope this chap was funny too!  
  
Please don't flame me for being so extremely, positively, absolutely, and definately late! I haven't gotten any flames yet, and I hope not to get any. All of you have been so nice! I luv your reviews! They make me happy! Just like sugar and Code Red Mountain Dew! Oo  
  
Total Rhymes for chap: 1 (again) Total Rhymes for story: 29  
  
Review to your heart's content! And remember to tell me your three fav Beyblade characters! 


	9. Sugar Rush

'This is the worst vacation ever.' Thought Ray as he stood in line at the infamous Macandon's Supper Club. Max called it Mickey D's. As for Ray, he called it plain old McDonalds.  
  
'I can't believe I'm waiting in line at McDonalds. Why did Tyson want to come here?' But Mcdonalds would work quite well with him since Tyson had become a "picky eater". All Ray had to do was order a kid's meal for Tyson and Kai, and they'd both eat it, hopefully. However, it was rather expensive. Three bucks for one kid's meal! It was a rip off.  
  
Okay, so it was $2.95 for a regular kid's meal, but it was pretty close to three bucks.  
  
"Can I help you?" The server asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I need a number four (a quarter-pounder in case you were wondering), supersized, and a large 7-Up without ice." Ray said. 'There's Max, let's see if I remember the rest.'  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, I need two salad shakers, a Caeser one (Kenny) and a chicken one (Hilary). I also need a medium Diet Coke (Hilary) and a water (Kenny)."  
  
"Is that everything for you, sir?"  
  
"Not yet, I need a, um, how about a Big Mac, not supersized, with a medium Sprite to drink."  
  
"Is that all you'll be needing, then?"  
  
"Wait, one last thing. I need a kid's meal, but I'm not sure which one to get. . ."  
  
"We have hamburger, cheeseburger, or chicken nuggets." She said, still with that smile on her face. "We also have the Mighty kid's meal, which a dollar more, and includes double-hamburger, double-cheeseburger, or six nuggets instead of four."  
  
"I'll get the normal kid's meal chicken nuggets." He said. 'Kai will eat two, Tyson will hopefully eat two, and someone will the fries.'  
  
"What would you like to drink with that?"  
  
"Oh! Um, oh, whatever, just give me a couple of small Mountain Dews."  
  
"Code Red or Regular?"  
  
Now Ray was getting irritated, he had no idea it would take this long to order, and that girl's smile was really making him mad.  
  
"I DON'T REALLY CARE!" He shouted. "JUST GIVE ME ONE OF EACH!"  
  
"Alright then! So that's a number four supersized, Caeser and chicken shakers, Big Mac, regular nuggets kid's meal, a large 7-Up, a medium Diet Coke, a water, a-"  
  
"Actually, change my medium Sprite to a medium Diet Coke."  
  
"Okay, so then that's a number four supersized, Caeser and chicken shakers, Big Mac, regular nuggets kid's meal, a large 7-Up, two medium Diet Cokes, a water, a small Mountain Dew, and a small Code Red Mountain Dew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will that be for here or to go?"  
  
"Eat here."  
  
"The total is $16.65, and the order is-"  
  
"Wait a second! It should only be $15.15! Why the extra dollar and a half?" Ray asked.  
  
"There is a small fee of $1.50 to eat here." She said, and she STILL had that happy-go-lucky smile on her face.  
  
'Well, that's stupid.' Ray thought as he handed her a twenty dollar bill. 'It's so dumb to charge extra money just to eat here.'  
  
"Your change is $3.35, and your order is #42567, just come up when we call your number." She handed him a copy of the receipt.  
  
Ray took the receipt and walked away so that someone else could place their order. He decided to wait for his number to be called out before he went into the Playland area to join the others. This particular McDonald's wasn't crowded today. As a matter of fact, Ray and his friends were the only people eating in the Playland area, which meant they could pretty much do whatever they wanted to in there.  
  
"Order #42567 is ready!" Called the girl from the counter. Ray walked back up. She handed him the ugly reddish-pinkish tray loaded with food and said, "Have a nice day! And remember to put a smile on!"  
  
Ray forced a smile on, but when he turned around, it vanished. 'Oh, yeah, I'm lovin' it.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
He was walking back towards the door to Playland when a little girl, obviously excited for eating at McDonalds, crashed right into him, and the food flew off the tray. Luckily, no one got messy from ketchup or anything, but pop (or soda as some people call it) was all over the floor.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior! She's just happy today! I'm so sorry!" The girl's mother said as she helped Ray up.  
  
"It's okay, ma'am, really, I was planning on changing my Diet Coke to a McFlurry, anyway."  
  
Ray had gotten in the short line again and reordered (He didn't order a McFlurry either, in case you were wondering) everything. He was now walking into Playland.  
  
"Ray, what took you so long?" Kenny asked as Ray set the tray (Yes! First rhyme! ONE POINT!) on the table.  
  
"Yeah, Ray! You were gone for, like, ten minutes! The line didn't look THAT long!" Max said.  
  
"It wasn't long, it just took long to order."  
  
The other three just nodded. "So, Ray, did you remember everything?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I didn't think I would, but I did!" He replied happily. Ray suddenly noticed that Tyson wasn't at the table. He saw two booster seats, one had Kai in it, and he looked really pissed. The other held nothing.  
  
"Where's Tyson?"  
  
"Playing." Max answered.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny called. "The food's here! You can eat now!"  
  
There was some rumbling heard in the huge structure of rainbow tubes above them. Soon, Tyson came sliding out of the slide nearest to them, and running over.  
  
"Yes, finawy!" He said, getting into his booster seat. "I'm hungwy!"  
  
Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Ray all ate their meals. Tyson had actually eaten all the chicken nuggets AND all the fries. Kai hadn't eaten anything.  
  
"Why doncha eat somethin', Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I hate McDonalds."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. "Because their food is greasy and full of fat, they put too much salt on their french fries, and the salads taste like plastic, just like their chicken."  
  
"You should drink something then, Kai. They buy the pop from Pepsi and Coka- Cola companies." Hilary told Kai.  
  
Tyson had already claimed the regular Mountain Dew, so Kai had to drink the Code Red. After both chibis were done, they wanted refills.  
  
"I am NOT going back up there just to get refills for you two." Ray said.  
  
"I'll do it." Max volunteered. He grabbed the two cups and walked out of the Playland area. In about a minute, he was back with both cups.  
  
"Well, I can see why you didn't want to go back up, Ray." Max said. "That girl freaks me out." He handed the two cups full of pop to Kai and Tyson.  
  
The four older kids just started talking about whatever as Kai and Tyson drank.  
  
'This is so weird.' Kai thought. 'This stuff tastes really good! It makes me feel. . . . . Happy, somehow! But, I'm not supposed to be happy! This stuff is magical, I swear. . ."  
  
'Woh! The Mountain Dew in America is somehow. . . . . Different. . . . . From the Mountain Dew back in Japan. But how? It's international, right? It should all taste the same, shouldn't it?' (Yes, Tyson can think the right words, but he can't SAY them)  
  
Soon after the two chibis finished, they wanted more. This time, Hilary was the one to get refills. Kai and Tyson drank the pop even faster, and then, they wanted more. Kenny went up since everyone else refused to, and Kai and Tyson drank up every, single, drop in the cups. After they finished with their fourth round, they wanted even more.  
  
After much arguing, Ray finally gave in. Kai and Tyson gobbled up the fifth round of soda in about a minute.  
  
"Well, should we go? I mean, it's one o'clock. We should go back to the house." Hilary suggested.  
  
"But I wanna stay wonger!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Why?" Max questioned.  
  
" 'Cause we wanna pway!" Kai said enthusiastically with a smile on his face to match that of the McDonalds server.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked with concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I WANNA PWAY!" Tyson and Kai shouted in unison. They both took off towards an open pink tube.  
  
"NO! GET BACK HERE!" Hilary yelled.  
  
Tyson and Kai bolted up the pink tube, and much thundering in the tubes above was heard.  
  
"Why are they both acting this way?" Hilary asked outloud.  
  
"It's the sugar!" Max said. "The sugar in the Mountain Dew! And all that caffeine!"  
  
"Isn't that called hyperactivity?" Kenny asked. Max and Hilary both nodded.  
  
"Darn it!" Ray said angrily. "We forgot that they shrunk! They can't handle the caffeine!"  
  
Max and Hilary ran towards the pink tube. Max went first with Hilary behind him. Almost as soon as they got up into the "canopy" of crawling, Kai came shooting out of a slide near Ray with Tyson right behind him. They both ran past Ray and ran towards a rope ladder. Ray snapped out of his shock and started climbing up the ladder after them.  
  
Kenny was still on the floor, stunned. How were they going to catch two kids filled up on Mountain Dew?  
  
Meanwhile, up in the tubes, Kai and Tyson had finished climbing up the ladder, and Max and Hilary were crawling fast straight towards them. It looked like the Kai and Max would crash into each other, but Kai turned to the left down another tube, Tyson climbing after him just in time. Unfortunatly, Ray had been right behind the two chibis, and he collided head on with Max.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?!" Hilary asked frantically.  
  
Max and Ray were both rubbing their foreheads, nodding, but saying "Owwww. . ." from the pain.  
  
"You guys!" Kenny called from the ground. "They're in the ball pit!"  
  
Ray swore out loud in Chinese. He crawled down the tube Kai and Tyson had climbed through, with Max and Hilary behind him. They reached a slide, and Ray went head first down the slide.  
  
When Ray reached the ground, Max came flying out. They both ran toward Kenny, who was standing outside the huge pit full of plastic balls of different colors (PLEASE! People, don't make that sound bad! Anyone who's been to a Mcdonalds or a Burger King knows what I'm talking about!!!). Tyson and Kai were throwing the little toys back and forth at each other.  
  
"Please, you two! Can't you please get out of there? We're begging on our knees!" Hilary had arrived, pleading. She fell to her knees to prove her point.  
  
In response, a red ball and a blue ball came shooting out of the tube that led into the ball pit, landing on the floor.  
  
Hilary got up and stormed into the tube that led into the ball pit. She got to the entrance and clambered into the plastic pool. When her head came up, four plastic balls hit her on the head.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" She yelled. Hilary death glared the two boys, who just threw more balls at her. She then grabbed plastic and threw it back at them.  
  
"Hilary!" Kenny said. "You need to retrieve them! Not murder them!"  
  
"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?! A DOG?! THEY STARTED IT! THEY'RE TRYING TO MURDER ME!" She screamed.  
  
"Let me help!" Max called. He too climbed down the tube and fell into the ball pit. And when he surfaced, balls were thrown at him. He tried to make his way over to Tyson and Kai, but they kept bulleting him with balls. Finally, he gave up, and joined in the fight with Hilary, throwing balls at the two chibis.  
  
"THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!!!" Kenny yelled. He was practically pulling his hair out.  
  
Hilary and Max soon tired out from using their arms too much, and they were getting pelted with balls. Finally, both of them managed to escape out the tube.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked. "We can't get anywhere near them without getting hit, and getting hurt!"  
  
After Max said that, both boys came out of the tube, and crawled up another one before anyone else could react.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Hilary said. "We just have to wait for that stuff to wear off!"  
  
The four teens suddenly heard a knocking sound. They looked up and saw Kai and Tyson in a circular dome with a plastic window on the front of it. Kai pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at them, while Tyson stuck his face up against the plastic window, making "funny" faces at them.  
  
Hilary death glared them and blew a raspberry. Tyson and Kai both burst out laughing at her, and Tyson yelled out, "Nah nah nah nah nah! You ca-an't catch us!"  
  
Hilary once again lost her temper, and she bolted up one of the tubes. In the dome, Kai and Tyson climbed out so they wouldn't be trapped. Ray, Max, and Kenny all sweatdropped.  
  
Hilary spotted the two crawling down the tube she just entered. She raced after them, and Kai and Tyson didn't go down any of the slides. They kept going around and around the same path, singing "Catch me if you can".  
  
When Hilary figured out she was going in circles, she stopped and turned to face the other way in the tube. Tyson had been in the lead, and he crashed into her, not seeing her in time, and Kai crashed into him. They both looked up and saw Hilary smiling evily at them.  
  
"GOT YOU!" She yelled, but before she could grab Tyson, Kai grabbed the collar of Tyson's shirt and pulled him back just in time. They both crawled back the way they came, and got away from her, but she was still behind them, just not on their tail. The two chibis got to a blue slide, and both went feet first.  
  
Hilary shouted just as she saw them go down, "THEY'RE GOING DOWN THE BLUE SLIDE!"  
  
The three on the ground ran to the blue slide, but nothing came out.  
  
"We don't see them!" Max called.  
  
"I just saw them go down the blue slide, I swear!"  
  
Ray looked up the slide in suspicion. He listened carefully. He could here just the slightest sound coming from it. It sounded like breathing. Like someone breathing. . . .  
  
Ray bent down and took off his slip on shoes and socks. He climbed up the slide, his bare feet sticking to the plastic to make the climbing easier.  
  
He got about halfway up when he found them. Kai had his hands on both sides of the tube slide, trying to keep from going all the way down. Tyson had his shoes sticking to the slides since they were rubber, and also had his hands on either side of the slide (RHYME! And up above where it says sides and slide, my mom says that didn't rhyme, so TWO POINTS!).  
  
Ray was about to grab Kai, but Hilary came down, crashing into Tyson, who crashed into Kai, who crashed into Ray, and they all went tumbling down. Ray landed on his stomach with the other three piled on top of him.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Max asked.  
  
All that was heard were groans of pain. Tyson and Kai couldn't get up because Hilary was on top of them, so the two had finally been caught.  
  
"Not that I don't mind being buried under people, I kind of want to get up. . ." Ray said groggily.  
  
Hilary got up, but grabbed Kai and Tyson before they could get up and run off into Playland again.  
  
Ray got up and swaggered as he stood. He hadn't planned on falling down a slide.  
  
Kai and Tyson were both struggling against Hilary's hold. Max helped her by taking Tyson. Together, the Bladebreakers walked out of the Playland area, not bothering to throw away their leftover paper from the food.  
  
As they walked past the counter, the female server smiled at them and said, "Enjoy the rest of your day!" None of them smiled, or did anything except walk out of the fast-food restaurant. Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hilary all made a silent promise never to let Tyson and Kai drink Moutain Dew until the two turned back, if that would ever happen.  
  
Okay, I lied. This chap is only 27kb, and that isn't including the a/n at the end. I checked before I started writing the a/n. sweatdrops It seemed really nice to end there! At least this chap isn't late like the last one.  
  
Anyway, I want to personally give a HUGE thank you to a reviewer. Penguin Pop, I AM SO SORRY! You were right! I DID intentionally mean fried eggs, but I accidently typed fried eyes! Oo I went back and changed it now, so it is now correct. Sometimes, I just type weird things, and that was one of them! Even if my computer's spell check worked, it would have counted that as right since eyes is a word. looks down in shame I feel so bad! That chap was late AND it had an error! Shame on me! I may be overreacting, but I can't help it!  
  
Okay, enough of me shaming myself, I asked for your fav characters so I could give you. . . . . . IMAGINARY PLUSHIES!!! Kind of stupid, but I was also curious as to who your guyses favorite characters were! And I hope that last sentence made sense to all of you! Some people forgot to tell me their fav characters, so they just get imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy.  
  
So, time to thank all those nice people who review (I finally figured out how to bold the names. Boy, I can be really stupid sometimes).  
  
pika318: You're the second person to tell me about falling off chairs! Not that that's a good thing, the chair I sit in is huge too. But it did tip over when I was trying to get something off the floor. gives pika318 imaginary Ray plushie, Kai plushie, and Max plushie Everyone says this story is funny! I hope this chap was funny. Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Leenaren: I always get so happy when I see your name among the others! I don't know why, maybe because you've reviewed before??? gives Leenaren imaginary Ray plushie, Kai plushie, and Tyson plushie Cool! Your fav characters are in the same order as mine! Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Blackrose: Everyone likes this story! Everyone who's reviewed, anyway. And Kai and Tyson did get along in this chap! Well, parts of it. gives Blackrose imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy Have fun eating your imaginary food!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Okay, Kai is still kind of sick, but him and Tyson both kind of got better during their little sugar rush at Mickey D's. And I'm jealous! You only have six?! Well, maybe your's are longer or something. Or maybe you stay in school longer? I don't know, I start first period at 8:36 am and end seventh period at 3:20 pm. You play flute AND you're in cross country? I can't even run a mile. . . Walk it! But can't run it. . . I have a kind-of-a-friend that plays flute. I'm a singer myself. We're gonna be singing a song from the movie "Chicago" and from the Disney movie "Tarzan". gives Hazel-Beka imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy I'm guessing that you like Kai and Ray and dislike Tyson? Heheheh, I only like Tyson 'cause he can be funny sometimes. Have fun eating your imaginary food!  
  
vapour: Woh, your review WAS long. I hope I get your fav characters right. gives vapour imaginary Max plushie, Ray plushie, and Kai plushie Those are your favorite ones, right? I hope they are. Your review was so funny! And I thought I was right about yaoi. I kind of knew, but I wasn't sure if my DD was right. And someone else told me what uke is, it means, um, the not dominant person. I get picky when I have to talk about THAT stuff. Luv reading about it, though! I am so weird. Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: I'm not the first? I can believe that. I didn't understand your uke definition at first, but when the tigris explained, your's made sense! - And I did know what shounen-ai meant. All I did was look through my friend's 45 page list of Japanese words and phrases, and I saw that shounen meant boy and ai meant love. That was the same day I found out about kawaii meaning cute in Japanese too! And I checked out your one- shot! I reviewed, though, so you probably already knew that. It was sooooo kawaii! gives Raku Ozzarian princess imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy Have fun eating your imaginary food!  
  
the tigris: You must be picky when it comes to THAT subject too. I hated my Health class so much. o Glad it's over. . . gives the tigris imaginary Rei plushie, Kai plushie, and Tala plushie Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Sukasa192: I hope you like this chap! I kind of figured that yaoi meant THAT. I just wasn't really sure. And I'm sorry you learned the hard way. sweatdrops I think I might have learned the hard way, but you see, my inner child is only ten, and all my friends say I have a childish mind. Which is probably true, since I didn't understand the yaoi thing until people explained it to me. . . sweatdrops again I have been sweatdropping way too much lately. gives Sukasa192 imaginary Kai plushie, Bryan plushie, and Ray plushie Wow! You're one of the only people who said they liked Bryan! I probably would if I'd seen the first season. I REALLY need some dvds. Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Penguin Pop: Once again, I thank you for correcting me! You saw my huge thank you at the beginning of my a/n, and if you didn't, go back up and look. I was reading your story "Twisted Fate" and I lost it! AHHHHH! That was like the fifth story that had vanished from my fav list! However, I found it again and I'm trying to catch up. I love seeing Kai suffer, he's my fav, but I love seeing stories where people really make him miserable. gives Penguin Pop imaginary Rei plushie, Kai plushie, and Marium plushie You weer the only person who liked Marium! She's funny on the show. And you're right about Hilary making the stories more interesting. sigh I agree with everyone here, it's so bizarre. Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: OH! Doom! You love doom? Not sure what you mean. sweatdrops Darn! I did it again! I don't how many times I've done that! gives CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy Have fun eating your imaginary food!  
  
HimecoSukie: I luv your name! I would never have thought of that as an author name! And thank you for the definition of yaoi! I thought I was right with my DD, but I wasn't sure. And if you want to know what Uke means, it means dominant. That is, "on top". I don't really like writing that stuff, but I love reading it! gives HimecoSukie imaginary Tala plushie, Kai plushie, Rei plushie, and Bryan plushie I'll just give you both Rei and Bryan since you can't make up your mind. Hope no one gets mad at me. . . And Kai and Tyson will be better soon, the sugar rush just temporarily cured them. Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
A dragon's crystal: Tala? So that's where he is! I started to wonder why he wasn't in V-Force. Thank you for answering my questions about those words! And I think your review was the third longest or the second longest! Tyson would like a fridge, but you better put food in it! Unless you're playing a joke on him or something. gives A dragon's crystal imaginary Kai plushie, Rei plushie, Tala plushie, and Bryan plushie Guesss you couldn't decide? Never seen the first season, but I like Kai because of his personality. He does the funniest things! Even at the end of the opening song to V-Force, Kai is the only one not moving, you know, when Max and Tyson jump up and Rei does. . . something. I don't know what he's doing. And I also like him because of his past. I desperatly want to see a picture of Voltaire! I spent 6 hours at my computer looking for a picture of Voltaire! I looked EVERYWHERE!!! sigh I will BEG my mother to buy me dvds! And this response is REALLY long. . . Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
LadyVampi: You really made my day! I feel . . . . honered. I don't think I've EVER felt HONERED. And if I have, I can't remember. And I get into stories all the time at a later chap. I'm trying to improve on that, but I haven't gone story searching because I have like 25 stories on my fav list, and I do not understand that author alert thing at all. And I LUV your author name! Another name that I would NEVER have thought of, but then, my author name isn't original. I borrowed it from pokemon. gives LadyVampi imaginary ice cream and imaginary candy I'm obsessed with ff.net too. I check my stories every day. Have fun eating your imaginary food!  
  
Susanna: Everyone says they like this! I don't know why I'm surprised. gives Susanna imaginary Kai plushie, Oliver plushie, and Robert plushie Wow! You're the only person who like Robert and Oliver! Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
NiMeAzNaNgEl: I just put this name 'cause I know it better and I probably wouldn't have been able to type the other one. Oo Anyway, tons of people told me what yaoi means, I thank you as well! I already kind of knew what it meant, I just wasn't sure about my DD. Call me crazy if you want, I seem to have fallen deep into yaoi fanfiction. However, if I read one about Kai, I can't picture him doing the stuff he does in those fics. So I've made up my own 'lil female Kai. Works every time! All I do is switch some words around and ta-dah! But besides that stuff, I'm also trapped by the enchanting powers of AAML. I'm sure it's holding me hostage! I am sooooo weird! I think I might have gotten hyper again. gives NiMeAzNaNgEl imaginary Kai plushie, Johnny plushie, and Ozuma plushie Cool! You are the only person who said they liked Ozuma! Have fun with your imaginary plushies!  
  
Woh, there were a lot of reviewers who reviewed that last chap. It was the shortest one so far, and I think it got the most reviews!  
  
I noticed something very interesting: Everyone who told me about their favs said Kai was on their list. He's on mine too.  
  
My three fav Beyblade characters are in the most liked order as follows: Kai Hiwatari, Rei/Ray Kon, and Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya. I hope that's Tyson's last name in Japanese. I probably would like Johnny, Enrique, Tala, and Bryan too, but I don't know what any of them sound like.  
  
Total Rhymes for chap: 2 (I am really slipping on these rhymes) Total Rhymes for story: 31  
  
Review please! 


	10. Surprises

The Bladebreakers continued to walk from McDonalds back to their vacation house. They decided it would be best to get themselves home before they had another sugar rush in the streets of Key West. Ray was still dragging Kai by the hand, but he was following along a bit better now than he had been when they started out. However, he was wearing a scowl on face, and Tyson was as well. Tyson had been worse with Hilary dragging him along, but he too had eventually stopped struggling.  
  
"From now on, these two are getting nothing but organic. And I don't care what they think!"  
  
"Can't they have sweet stuff when they get older?" Max asked Hilary.  
  
"IF they get older, you mean."  
  
Ray shook his head, "Don't say that, guys. It makes me feel sad and hopeless. Besides, what happened to never giving up? We can't give up! There's gotta be some kind of cure."  
  
"But, Ray, Dizzi said she looked everywhere for a cure. She didn't find anything on the internet that would actually work."  
  
Max looked surprised, "What do you mean, 'that would actually work', Chief?"  
  
"I mean, there was some stuff on there, but it all involved magic or spells. There wasn't anything about cake and lemonade mix."  
  
Max suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The others looked at him with worry. He was staring at something in the pier area, but they couldn't see what it was that had him so shocked. "What's wong, Maxie?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It's, it's, it's . . ."  
  
"What is IT, Max?"  
  
He gulped and slowly raised his right hand, pointing at someone standing on the pier. This someone had shoulder-length blonde hair, and had on her back a black (Rhyme! 1 point) backpack with the recognizable logo of the BBA on the back of it. In other words, this woman looked exactly like Max's mother.  
  
This was bad, and they all knew it. Max decided the best solution would be to run, and that was exactly what he did. He turned around and grabbed Kai and Tyson by the wrists and took off before his mother could see him. The others were about to follow him but they heard a voive call, "Kenny! Ray! Hilary! I was looking for you!"  
  
They all gulped and prayed she hadn't seen Max. Judy made her way over to them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I;ve been looking for you all day! I was worried that you'd disappeared or were kidnapped or something."  
  
"We're all fine, Judy." Ray said. 'Well, not all of us are fine, but we're all alive and breathing, I guess.'  
  
"So, where's Max? I thought I glimpsed him with you, but he wasn't there."  
  
"No, Max wasn't here with us. He's hanging out with Kai and Tyson. We don't really know where the are right now." Hilary's lie wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but, why are you here in Florida?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Well, in truth, Mr. Dickinson kind of wanted someone to check up on you, but I was originally planning to come here to see Max. After all, he's been in Japan, and I thought it would be nice to see him while he was in the United States."  
  
"Is Max's dad here too?" Hilary asked.  
  
"No, he decided it would be best to stay home and run the parts shop." (I couldn't remember Max's dad's name, and he does own that one beyblading store, right?) "So, should we all head up to the house?"  
  
"You know where we're staying?" Ray asked.  
  
"Of course, I already stopped by earlier, but no one was there." Judy smiled at them and made her way down the street Max had run down with Tyson and Kai.  
  
Max  
  
Max ran into their house with Tyson and Kai and shut the door. "Why is my mother here now?" He looked down at the two boys for an answer, but they just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Okay, we've got to think of something, and something fast." Max started to pace around the room.  
  
"I think we should leave the house and go somewhere else." Kai said.  
  
"Why do we wanna do dat?"  
  
He was answered with voices coming from outside. Max widened his eyes. He grabbed Kai and Tyson and ran down the hallway. "Hey! You could warn us befow you do dat, you know!" Max ignored Tyson's protest as he opened the door to Hilary's room and threw the two (Rhyme-2 points) in.  
  
"Don't make any sounds, or we're done for!" Max shut the door and ran back into the living room, thinking of a lie to why (Another rhyme! 3 points) Tyson and Kai weren't there.  
  
"We could go eat something if you want, Judy. I hear there's tons of cool food you can try hear!"  
  
"Thanks, Kenny, but I'm full after eating some of the food here."  
  
"We could go to the sovenier stands and buy something!"  
  
"It's alright, Hilary, I already bought a present to give to Max. I actually bought presents for all of you."  
  
"Couldn't we go to the beach and make sandcastles or something?"  
  
"I would, Ray, but I'm afraid that I'm not dressed properly for the beach." Judy was right, she was only wearing a knee-high grey skirt and a blue T- shirt. She was also wearing high-heels.  
  
They'd suggested practically every other thing to do besides go back to the house because they knew Max had gone there. If Judy saw Tyson or Kai, it would be the end of them and their vacation. The BBA would be frantic, and Mr. Dickinson, well, who knew what he would say or do.  
  
"Please, Judy," Hilary said with desperation. "The house is kind of messy, and we haven't washed the dishes or anything. Plus, it kind of smells. Not to mention that the couch isn't exactly looking sharp anymore." Ray slightly glared at her, he hadn't gotten around to hemming up the tear in the couch.  
  
"It's really no trouble at all." Judy said, but she looked a little confused at their attempts to hold her off. "It's not like I've never seen a messy house before, or dirty dishes. And I'm sure that I've smelled worse scents in the world. As for the couch," Judy stopped right in front of the doorway to the house and turned around to face them. "A shredded beyblade is harder to fix than that."  
  
"Really, we're telling you the truth. You do not want to go in there." Ray said.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go into this house."  
  
"Because it's a really bad idea to go in there." Hilary said.  
  
Judy sighed. "And why is it a bad idea to go in there."  
  
"It just is!" All three said in unison.  
  
"I'm sure I've taken bigger risks before. Besides, it's not like there's something in there that's going to kill me, right?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
Judy's eyes widened as she took in Hilary's words. "You mean, there's something dangerous in there?"  
  
"Kind of." Ray said.  
  
Judy rolled her eyes, turned around, and made to open the door, but stopped. "Where are the keys?"  
  
Kenny slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a single silver key. He handed it to Judy and she put it in the keyhole and turned it, then took it out. She put her hand on the doorknob, but couldn't open the door.  
  
"That's strange . . . It's locked."  
  
"Oh! It must have already been open! My bad!" Kenny said. He took the keys from her and unlocked the door.  
  
Judy turned the knob. They all walked in and saw Max standing in the middle of the living room with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, Mom!" Judy walked up to him and embraced her son in a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, Max, it seems like I only saw you yesterday, and now you're all grown up!"  
  
"I'm not that old yet, Mom. And could you stop hugging me? You're sufficating me . . . "  
  
"Oh! I didn't know I was hugging you that hard! I'm sorry, Max!"  
  
"It's no problem. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit you and your friends." Judy took her backpack off, unzipped it, and pulled out six minature plushies. She handed a dolphin one to Hilary and a monkey one to Kenny.  
  
"You won't believe what else they had there! I thought they were so cute!" She then removed two other plushies from the backpack. One was a doll that looked just like Ray, except it had huge chibi eyes and it was wearing a different Chinese outfit similar to Ray's, but much more colorful. The baggy pants were blue instead of black, and the Chinese cover-up was all red with a black belt around it's waist. The hair was made of dark brown thread, and braided in the famous braid with the white tie around it. A headband ying-yang symbol of red and blue was tied around it's forehead. (Man, I would just LOVE to have that thing)  
  
Max's plushie was much different. There was yellow thread hair instead of real hair, and it was wearing the same outfit as Max. The baggy blue T- shirt, the tops underneath it, the beige shorts, and the plushed sneakers were all there. It had the most adorable blue eyes, and it even had Max's freckles around his nose. (I want it!)  
  
"Woh, I didn't know America made plushies of us. This doesn't look anything like me at all."  
  
"I'm with you, Ray. My hair does NOT spike up like that. And there's no way my eyes are that big. They even messed up my freckles!"  
  
"What do you mean, Max?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I have exactly twelve freckles. Six on one side and six on the other. This one only has ten!"  
  
"Does it really matter, Max?" Ray asked. "They messed me up too, see?" Ray held out his plushie to Max. "Mine's wearing tennis shoes, and I've never worn tennis shoes."  
  
"Can we see Kai's and Tyson's plushies?" Hilary asked Judy.  
  
Judy nodded and pulled out two more. The Tyson one had navy thread hair pulled back in its usual ponytail with his hat on top. It had greyish pants on and a yellow shirt with a red vest. Plushie sneakers also accompanied it. "Looks like they got everything right on it." Hilary said as she observed the doll.  
  
"Yeah, it looks just like him, except the huge eyes." Kenny said.  
  
The Kai plushie was wearing (I'm kind of guessing here people, so don't complain if I get something wrong. I've only seen him in this outfit about three times, and that isn't enough.) black cargo pants, brown plushie boots, armguards on the soft arms, a black shirt, and a white scarf. It also had huge crimson eyes, and even had four blue triangles on its face. (Basically, his first season outfit). The hair, however, was plush, not thread.  
  
"They got everything right on this one, I think." Hilary said.  
  
"Not everything," Max said, taking it from his mother and looking at it carefully. "Sure, they got everything right with the hair, and I guess its okay if it has those eyes. But, something seems missing . . ."  
  
"You're right." Ray said. "Something's wrong with it, but what?"  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it." Judy said.  
  
After a while of staring at it, though, they all came to the conclusion that something was indeed wrong with the plushie. None of them could think of what it was.  
  
"Gweat. He wocked da door."  
  
"I didn't even know she had a lock on her door. Our's doesn't."  
  
Kai and Tyson were presently locked in Hilary's room. They could distinguish voices from the living room, but they kept quiet, knowing that if they made a loud enough sound, they would surely attract attention. Attention was the last thing they needed.  
  
Kai climbed with some difficulty onto Hilary's pink bed. He suddenly felt his head throbbing, and he held his hands up to it. Tyson noticed this and asked, "What's up with you?"  
  
"My . . . head . . . hurts . . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kai sweatdropped and almost started laughing outloud. For once, he didn't have an answer to a question. However, he had a suspicion that it had something to do with-  
  
"Tyson! Would you stop moving around?! I'm trying to think!" Kai whispered loudly.  
  
"But I hafta go to da bathwoom!"  
  
Kai blinked in surprise. His headache returned full force, and he realized that he also had to go to the bathroom, but probobly not as badly as Tyson needed to go.  
  
"How long can you hold it?" Kai asked.  
  
Tyson was jumping around the room. "Not vewy much much wonger!" Tyson quietly said.  
  
This was not a good situation. The door was locked, there was only one bathroom, which was currently down the hall outside the locked door. Tyson couldn't hold it. He had to go. And when you have to go that badly, you usually make some sort of loud noise. . .  
  
"What was that noise?" Judy asked. They were all in the kitchen now. They had been talking about what they'd been doing in the past couple weeks, but then they'd all heard a scream coming from inside the house somewhere.  
  
"What noise?" Max asked innocently. He'd heard the noise, and he silently prayed that they wouldn't make anymore.  
  
"That noise I just heard. Did any of you here it?"  
  
The rest of them followed Max's lead by shaking their heads in a 'no.'  
  
"I could've sworn I just heard something. Maybe I was just imagining things."  
  
"What are you trying to do, get us killed?!" Kai venomously whispered in anger. He'd jumped off the bed to stop Tyson from yelling any further, and his hand was currently over Tyson's mouth. Tyson mumbled something into Kai's hand. He removed his hand from Tyson's mouth and gave Tyson a 'are you stupid or something' look. Tyson just glared and said, "I really have to go!"  
  
"When I need to go too, then we'll shout. Until then, let's get Dranzer and Dragoon out of here."  
  
Tyson suddenly felt the pressure vanish. He'd almost forgotten that Ray had put the two bit beasts in Hilary's room.  
  
"We don' know where Way put dem, dough." (We don't know where Ray put them, though)  
  
"Then we'll just have to look then, won't we?"  
  
Okay, all you guys and girls are probobly all mad at me for being really late with this chap. And I don't blame you, but at least I updated within the month! There are some stories out there that don't get updated for a year! That is just wrong. I rewrote this chap four times, this chapter being the fourth. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do with it. And the dressing up of Kai is coming either next chap or the one after that.  
  
I have a reason for not updating too! Those beep teachers at school, blame them! I've been trying to complete a stupid review for Geography, it's all terms! ALL WORD TERMS AND I HAVE TO WRITE OUT THE DEFINITIONS FROM THE BOOK! And there are exactly 347 terms that I need to define. I've been writing so much that I have a bruise on my ring finger on my right hand.  
  
And as for the Max freckles thing, I went to my taped episodes of BBV-F and counted them. There were six on one side and six on the other side.  
  
Whatever, I'm gonna stop talking and write the responses. And yes, right now, as I'm writing this, I'm in a rather bad mood.  
  
A dragon's crystal: Hope you're not mad at me for sending you that thingy thing. Can't remember what it was. - And it's so cool that Tala's your cuz! Sweet! And what's LMAO mean? I've seen it about three times now. My friend, Sara, uses the word thingamabobbers too! She used it yesterday, actually. And thank you so much! Your review always cheers me up!  
  
Narutofreak22: OMG! Seriously, I'm actually really bad at rhyming. I would have thought of that rhyme. (I don't think I knew it even rhymed! O.o) Thanks much!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: laughing very very very very very hysterically Did one of those buildings happen to be my high school? I wish it were true. . . Well, not really. And as for hyperness, I looked in both my dictionaries, and it wasn't there. It sounds like it could be a word though. See ya! (Well, not literally)  
  
Dragi: Thank you so much! And I did not update fast! Bad me. Bad me. I feel bad. . .  
  
vapour: I could not stop laughing after I read your review! I've never gotten stuck in a ball pit, or anything for that matter. I feel sorry for Sam. Here, Sam can have a copy of the Kai plushie I made in this chap. And you can have a copy of the Rei plushie. I am being WAY too generous, and eating too much sugar. I should have responded to reviews when I was hyper earlier. Oh well. Thank you!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: FOUR? FOUR? I had FOUR classes in kindergarten!!! That is so totally unfair! My friends are all jealous that some people in America actually have FOUR periods of classes. I have SEVEN periods, each lasting 50 minutes. How long are your classes anyway? Maybe they're longer than mine and I'll feel better. And no, you didn't say who your favs were, but I feel bad anyway 'cause I knew at least two of them. You can have a copy of the Kai and Rei plushies in this chap. hands over the plushies It's only two, but they're used in this ficcy! Later!  
  
the tigris: I've actually been served by people like that in Burger King. Oo It's really a horror story. Well, maybe it's not THAT bad, but those perky servers are really annoying, and it's even worse when the perky server's a guy! That is horror. And it's actually happened to me too. Bye, and thank you!  
  
Leenaren: My mom says cooler is a word, and to me, it sounds better than more cool. Yeah, I really wish Kai or Rei were in front of me. That would be so cool! And my dad says it could be mistreated or maltreated. I didn't know maltreated was a word, but he says it is. And I won't stop writing this story! I'm kind of getting bored with it, and so I'm going to try and finish this before I go on vacation! - Thanks bunches!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Not fair. . . That's just not fair! I start earlier and end later! Even the elementary schools start earlier and end later! Good luck learning guitar! I tried . . . and failed . . . I failed the ukelele test in fifth grade. And my dad tried to teach me how to play guitar. sigh Stringed instruments hate me, I swear. Even when I played flute, that thing hated me too! That's why I quit in seventh grade. At least I can play piano. And you're proud for missing cross-country? That's funny! I'd probably be so ashamed that I'd have nightmares! O.o And I didn't update soonly either. I feel bad again. Oh well, at least I'll see some of the first season soon! Thanks!  
  
LadyVampi: Yeah, you did forget. I'll give you plushies anyway! gives LadyVampi imaginary Rei plushie, Kai plushie, and Tyson plushie Cool! Your favs are the same as mine! Tyson is so funny, and so is Kai. Rei is just too sweet and kawaii for his own good! And I will have the next chap out earlier than when this one came out! Hopefully anyway. Thank you!  
  
Blackrose: Yeah, Kai and high rhyme. Me and my friends once played a game to see how much things rhymed with Kai. We were playing it for about an hour or so! Don't worry, I'll get Kai on another sugar rush somehow, and get him to have fun again. Stick up his ass! That is sooo funny! I was laughing at that forever it seemed! Thanks for you review!  
  
Rhymes for chap: 3 Total rhymes for story: 34  
  
Please review! 


	11. Chibi Insanity

Kai walked around the room looking for anything that Ray might have hidden a beyblade in. He didn't even know if Ray had put Dranzer and Dragoon together or separated them. "Tyson, are you going to help or not?"  
  
"Ooopsies, my baddie."  
  
Kai stopped and turned to look at Tyson. "Did you just say 'baddie'?"  
  
"Yeah, what wong with saying dat?" Kai sweatdropped and shook his head. He continued to look for a sign of anything that Ray would use, with Tyson looking underneath Hilary's bed. After about three minutes, Kai walked up to Tyson still looking around the bed. "You know, Tyson, it's not going to help looking in the same spot over and over again."  
  
Tyson glared. "Fine, but don't blame me if we find them under the bed an hour from now."  
  
Kai blinked a couple times. "Did you just enunciate?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Did you just enunciate?"  
  
"What's emunaciate?"  
  
"DID YOU JUST EEE-NNUNN-CII-AATTE?! DID YOU JUST PRONOUNCE THE SOUNDS AND SYLLABLES OF YOUR WORDS RIGHT?! DID YOU JUST SAY EVERYTHING CORRECTLY IN THAT ONE SENTENCE?!" Kai slapped both hands over his mouth. He'd forgotten they were supposed to be quiet.  
  
"I don't know. Did I?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and removed his hands from his mouth. "You're even denser than I taught." Kai's hands went back up to cover his mouth and his eyes widened in terror. Now it was Tyson's turn to look surprised. "Did you just not emunaciate?"  
  
"What's emunaciate?" Kai said muffled by his hands. A smirk had formed beneath them.  
  
"It's dat one word you said earlier."  
  
"What one word?"  
  
"What?" Tyson looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Who?" Kai responded, his smirk growing.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How?" Tyson rolled his eyes. "What's wong with you, Kai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked. "When? Where? Why?"  
  
"JUST STOP!" Tyson yelled and his hands covered his own mouth, but were shortly taken off. "Don't you even tink about saying da last word!"  
  
Kai hesitated, but couldn't help it. "How?"  
  
"Okay, you weally need ta see a doctor." At this, Kai started to giggle quietly. The expression on Tyson's face was of horror. "Dat's it. Now I know you need ta see a doctor."  
  
Kai gradually stopped and gave an innocent look. "That was fun."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. You should have seen the look on your face. I'm going to do that to the others as soon as I get out of here. But until then, we need to find Dranzer and Dragoon."

In the kitchen, the others all heard the rather loud noises coming from down the hallway in another room. Judy was looking between worried and shocked, and Max was shooting desperate looks towards the hallway entrance. Ray seemed rather concered as well, and so did Hilary and Kenny.  
  
Judy finally got the courage to speak up, "Should we be worrying about those . . . noises?"  
  
"What noises?" The other four asked her in unison. Judy blinked at them in shock. "That noise that sounds like . . . people shouting."  
  
"Oh, that noise. That's nothing, Mom. It's probably an animal or something that got in somehow."  
  
"An animal? What if it gives you all rabies?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure we've all had our shots for that, Mom. Anyway, how long are you going to be here?"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"What?" Max looked in confusion to Hilary, who was glaring at him. "It almost sounds as if you want her to leave!"  
  
'Don't we all?' Ray thought.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! I meant how long is she going to be staying in Florida!"  
  
"My plane is going to be leaving to go back to New York in a few days."  
  
"See? That's what I meant!" Max said.  
  
Another shout was heard, this time sounding like Tyson. Max shot a glare towards the hallway again. "Max, are you feeling alright?" Judy asked.  
  
Max put a fake smile on. "I'm fine. Really, I am."  
  
"Then why do you keep getting strange looks on your face?"  
  
The plushie of himself was slowly being squeezed tighter and tighter in his hands. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Max said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Judy, not to be rude, but do you think you can come back tomorrow when Kai and Tyson might be here? They can thank you for the plushies. I'm sure Tyson will love his." Hilary said.  
  
"Well, I guess so. Where are those two anyway?" Judy asked.  
  
As Hilary, Ray, and Kenny made up another lie of Kai and Tyson's wherabouts, Max was trying to remember where the two really were. He thought he'd put them in the master bedroom, but he had this bad feeling that they weren't there. "Tyson! You're supposed to be quiet!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault dat Hiwawy's stupid desk was in my way!"  
  
"Whatever, you practically ran right into it. And it's not a desk, it's a vanity table."  
  
"Who cares what it is? Dey both wook da same to me!"  
  
"Do desks have mirrors?"  
  
"Some of dem do."  
  
"Do desks have huge three foot mirrors?"  
  
"I don't know! Dere's pwobabwy one out dere dat does!"  
  
"Do desks have stools for the chair?"  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . No."  
  
"Then it's not a desk! It's a vanity table!"  
  
Tyson glared at Kai as Kai climbed up the stool to get to the vanity table. As soon as Kai reached the top, Tyson began climbing as well. "Hey, Kai, how come Hiwawy's got a vanity table thingy?"  
  
"So that she can put on make-up." Kai crawled carefully to one of the top drawers and opened it. As soon as he did, he started coughing from the strong smell of lipstick. He slammed the drawer shut and gave it a death glare.  
  
On the other side of the table Tyson open a drawer and he too started coughing, this time it was nail polish. "Hiwawy put dat stuff on me? How can she stand da smell? Ugh . Does she even weaw make-up? I've nevew seen her weaw make-up."  
  
Kai bent over far to reach the middle drawer. He was almost upside-down as he opened another drawer of doom. However, instead of a bad scent, his nose received many mixed aromas of cherry, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, grape, apple, vanilla, and lots of others. He could even decipher a cappuccino flavor. Kai looked in and found much lip gloss as the origin of goodness.  
  
"Tyson, you should smell this drawer."  
  
"Ugh! Have you lost your mind? Why would I want ta smell a dwawer?"  
  
"Because it smells good."  
  
Tyson looked over at Kai whom had a dreamy expression on his face as he stared at the lip gloss. "Hey, Tyson, how come the lip gloss smells better than the lip stick?" Tyson crawled over and leaned down just enough to smell the lip gloss. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I'll admit dat stuff smells better dan nail powish, but it still stinks."  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. "What do mean 'it stinks?' I've never smelled anything better in my life!"  
  
"Dare you ta put some on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dare you ta put some on."  
  
"Why would I want to put on make-up?"  
  
"Well, if it smells good, it must taste good too. I bet da stwawbewwy one tastes wike stwawbewwies. And da bwuebewwy one tastes wike bwuebewwies."  
  
"There's no way I'm putting on make-up."  
  
"What? Are you chicken?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Tyson smirked. "Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk bawk! Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!"  
  
"Why don't you put some on then?"  
  
"Yeah, wight!"  
  
"Come on, you know you want to. You've already worn some, so why not do it again?"  
  
"I'm not doin' it again!"  
  
"Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk bawk! Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!"  
  
"I'm not chicken!"  
  
"Then why don't you put some on?"  
  
"Why don't you put some on?"  
  
Kai was speechless. Tyson smiled triumphantly. "Fine! How about this: we both put some on."  
  
Tyson pondered the thought. "Deal. But, you has ta go first."  
  
"Why do I have to go firstest?" Tyson started giggling. "Firstest?" Kai gave a 'whatever' look. "Oh, and why? Because you tink it smells good, and because I aweady wore some."  
  
Kai looked nervously into the drawer. He took a deep breath and leaned down to reach in. It would have been a piece of cake if he hadn't been little. "I can't reach it."  
  
"Oh, come on. Quit lyin' because it's not workin'."  
  
"I'm serious! I can't reach it!"  
  
"You're da one who opened it!"  
  
"A handle is one thing, reaching all the way into it is another!"  
  
"Oh, move over and wet me get one out!" Tyson pulled Kai back and leaned down to get a container. "Ah, I've almost got one . . ."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."  
  
"Hey! I'm wittle too hewe!" Tyson flung his hand around in the drawer, trying to reach one. He was practically upside-down as held on to the edge for support. "Kai, I need hewp . . ."  
  
"You need what?"  
  
"I need hewp!"  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say you needed?"  
  
"I need hewp!"  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Abwakadabwa!" Tyson said. "Just kiddin', pwease!"  
  
"Pwease what?"  
  
"Pwease hewp me get da wip gwoss out of da dwawer!"  
  
"I didn't quite get that, Tyson. Can't you enunciate again?"  
  
"I'm sewious!" Tyson's hand slipped and he fell off the table and landed head first on a huge pink beanbag on the floor. Kai raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing goofing off, Tyson? We have to find our bit beasts, and you're falling off vanity tables. Didn't you ever learn not to procrastinate?"  
  
Tyson shot another glare at Kai. Kai smirked and crawled down the stool. He moved the stool over so he would be able to go to the other middle drawer that had been on Tyson's side.  
  
"Maybe it would be safer if we landed on our feet and not our heads." He climbed up the stool and opened the middle drawer. Kai was about to close it in case it smelled as bad as the other drawers, but instead found a pink jewelry box that was closed.  
  
Kai stared at the box in awe. He had a strange feeling that something really important was in it.  
  
"What's up with you?" Tyson asked as he looked into the drawer that Kai had opened. Kai didn't answer. Instead, he reached over and carefully opened the lid.  
  
Both of them gasped. 

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Judy said as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Yeah, bye Mom! And thanks for the plushies!"  
  
Judy smiled and walked away. Her hotel wasn't that far from the Bladebreakers vacation house so her walk wouldn't be that bad, and it was still light outside.  
  
The four shut the door (Rhyme! 1 point) and turned to Max. "Well, where are they?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. I put them in Ray's room." Max led the way down the hall towards the master bedroom. He opened the door and they were faced with a chibiless room.  
  
"Uh, Max, you put them in here, right?" Ray asked.  
  
"I swear I did! I remember running down the hall and opening the door on the left and throwing them in!"  
  
"The door on the left?" Kenny questioned. "But Max, this is the door on the right. The door on the left-"  
  
"MAX!" Hilary shouted. "YOU HID THEM IN MY ROOM!?"  
  
"I think I might have!" Max said. "Yeah! I did! Oops, guess that wasn't a choice hiding spot?"  
  
Hilary stomped out of the master bedroom and proceeded to open the door to her own room. When she tried to open it, she found that she couldn't. "Max, when you put them in here, did you lock it?"  
  
"You can't lock a door from the outside that will lock the people inside, can you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Only on this door, and I think Max did that."  
  
"Oh man, you mean your door can be locked from the inside or the outside?" Max said in panic.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah," Ray said. "I mean, how can a door do that?"  
  
"I don't know! All I know is the first day we were here and we chose rooms and I ended up with this one, I accidently locked the door when I was inside, and I couldn't get out. And then remember? You guys tried to open it from outside and you couldn't get it. Then Tyson kicked the door and hurt his foot, and then-"  
  
"Tyson kicked the door?" Max said. "I remember Tyson banging his head against the door."  
  
Ray shook his head. "No, he was yelling at it because he thought it should open for him. So when Kai opened the door, Tyson was all mad because he wanted to look smart or something to open the door."  
  
Hilary was fuming. "That's what I was trying to say! Kai opened the door, and we don't know what he did!"  
  
"Wait a minute, if the door can be locked from the inside or outside, and it can be opened from the inside or outside, couldn't Kai just open the door from in there?" Max suggested.  
  
"_If_ he can open the door from in there." Hilary said.  
  
Ray knocked on the door. "Kai, can you hear me?"  
  
Inside, Kai and Tyson had just gotten their beyblades back and were closing the drawer when Ray called.  
  
"What do you want, Way?" Tyson asked through the door after he'd bounded over to it.  
  
"Well, at least they're still alive." Kenny said.  
  
"Tyson, is Kai there?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I don't know, is he?"  
  
"Tyson! Quit fooling around! Is Kai with you not?"  
  
"Duh, Hiwawy! Where else would he be? It's not wike you can pop outta dis pwace."  
  
Kai walked over before Hilary might knock the door over. "I'm here."  
  
"Kai, how did you open my door that first day we were here?"  
  
Kai widened his eyes. "You mean you guys didn't watch me do it?"  
  
"No, we were too busy watching Tyson argue with Hilary through the door." Max said.  
  
"The door is electric, all you have to do is turn off the power for it either in here or out there."  
  
"And where is the power switch?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you'd better find it soon befowe I hafta go to da bafwoom!" Tyson said. Inside the room, Tyson was once again jumping up and down.  
  
"It's in the bathroom?" Max asked.  
  
"NO!" Kai yelled. "It's-"  
  
"I need da bafwoom!" Tyson said again.  
  
"The switch near the hinges of the door."  
  
"What?" Hilary asked.  
  
"The switch is right below the top hinge of the door!" Kai said in frustration.  
  
Ray looked up and he saw it: a blue button just below the top hinge. "I see it!" He said. Ray reached up, but discovered that he couldn't get it. "I can't reach it!"  
  
"Do you need a chair?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Probably. Something that can give me a boost."  
  
Meanwhile, Kai had dragged Hilary's stool over and the pink beanbag. He also grabbed a couple of chairs as well. Kai stacked the two chairs on top of each other with Tyson's help. Tyson was more than happy to lend a hand so he could get out and use the bathroom.  
  
The two put the stool on top of the chairs and added the beanbag. Then Kai climbed up since Tyson was afraid to, and he reached up to touch the button.  
  
Outside the room, Max had grabbed a chair from the kitchen that Ray was now standing on. Ray struggled to reach the the button. It was hard because it was in a narrow space right in between the inside and the outside. Only someone with small fingers could reach it. You'd think with Ray's excellent hearing that he would have heard Kai on the other side trying to do the same thing he was doing.

Okay, I feel really awful about having to do this, but since my parents don't know anything about Beyblade and they don't care, I couldn't ask them what I should do.  
  
Should I hurt Kai or Ray? Man, that is a dumb question. But seriously, someone's gonna get their fingers squashed and I can't decide who it should be.  
  
I was gonna hurt Kai at first, but then, I realized I made him little, and I'd probably fracture them instead of just sprain them. So then I was gonna hurt Ray, but Ray's been through a lot in this story, and I don't know if I have the heart to hurt him again. I mean, he's gotten his head banged into things, suffered the McDonalds lady's smile, had trouble with lockers, went on a 78 mile-per-hour ride, and experienced evil images of Tyson and a certain song.  
  
Who should get hurt? Kai or Ray? Please tell me in your review, because if I hurt Kai, I'll have tons of Kai fans on my back, and vice-versa with Ray. I'm a fan of both boys, but who should I hurt???  
  
And my head hurts because I've bumped it tons of times ever since school got let out. And blame school again for this being late, cause I had a Math and Choir exam on Tuesday last week, an English and Geography exam on Wednesday last week, and a Science exam on Thursday. Thank goodness school is out! But I was studying, studying, studying, studying, and studying so I would pass. I did pass all of them so I guess it paid off not writing and studing until the late hours of the night.  
  
I'm just gonna thank everyone who reviewed instead of the little responses.  
  
Thanks to: **A dragon's crystal, Leenaren, Narutofreak22, Hazel-Beka, rkfan, the tigris, Raku Ozzarian princess, vapour, LadyVampi, Izumi Princess Of Darkness, and Evil-Kai-Girl.**  
  
I HAVE 93 REVIEWS!!!!! I can't believe it! 93 reviews! OO I looked right before I submitted this chap. 93 reviews! And not one of them is a flame or a CC! OO  
  
I thank everyone by giving you all G-Rev Kai plushies! Yeah, I have some G- Rev pics. Kai is such a little cutie! So is Tala and Ray's outfit rocks! Even Tyson's cute! They changed everyone's outfits and they even gave Kai a cool scarf with two ends on it instead of one. How cool is that?!  
  
If you want some pics you can have some. There's tons of them at this one sight. I'll give you guys a link for this pic with Tyson and Kai in it, but you can still go back on the sight and get to the other Rhyme points: 1 

Total points for story: 35  
  
Please review and don't forget to say if you want Kai or Ray hurt!

And I officially HATE the stupid quick edit thing. -


End file.
